M N E M O N I C
by surat kaleng
Summary: [ PART FIVE UPDATE ] Chanyeol Baekhyun storiette. Marriage Life. Entertaint Life. Fibonacci Sequence. Love. tribute to and inspired by 10080-Baby's Breath. come here to read, and don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

**MNEMONIC © Joonseo-Han**

**K+**

**Multichapter**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Marriage life, Angst**

**Inspired by 10080 © EXObubz and Baby's Breath © Jindeul**

**Chanyeol-Park and Baekhyun-Byun, Rest of EXO member**

* * *

"**Berusahalah mengingatku."**

**Ketika cinta yang mereka bangun dengan susah payah harus terpisah karena beberapa alasan. **

"**Kita harus berpisah. Kita tidak lagi bisa seirama, kau tahu itu, kan?"**

**Saat mereka makin menua dengan semua ingatan mereka yang terbatas.**

"**Kau terlalu mengada – ada dengan semua celotehanmu. Daridulu, kita memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama."**

* * *

**Joonseo Han proudly present**

**MNEMONIC**

**Tribute to 10080 and Baby's Breath**

* * *

"**Kau siapa?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah apel merah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deret Fibonacci.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku tidak ingin berbelit. Apa kau mau menyisakan sisa hidupmu untuk bersamaku?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Menikah tidak seperti saat kita menjalani masa singkat berpacaran, Yeol. Dan itu tidak main – main."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Golden Ratio. Saat setelah bilangan ketiga belas pada deret Fibonacci dibagi dengan bilangan sebelumnya akan menghasilkan bilangan yang sama, 1,61803399. angka Tuhan, dimana Tuhan menciptakan semua ciptaan-Nya dengan sempurna, Tuhan menciptakan segala sesuatunya dengan ukuran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Pergilah. Jaga dirimu baik – baik."**

"**Pastikan untuk tidak menyesal. Itu keputusanmu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Angka phi, Baek."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat kau ada dipuncak, saat itulah kau hanya akan merasa bosan dengan kesendirianmu. Seperti itulah, hidup menjadi seorang entertain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku adalah seorang artis, kau harus paham dengan semua jadwalku."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pemuda brunette itu hanya meringkuk, menikmati setiap celah kegelapan malam yang menembus tirai yang berada dikamarnya, yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya menangis – karena hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.**

**Kehilangan bukan suatu hal yang mudah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**1,1,2,3,5,8…"**

"**Berhentilah menghitung dan menulis deretan angka seperti itu. Kau terlihat begitu idiot."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Maafkan aku, Yeol."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kalau aku menyadari jika menikah dan menaklukan hatimu sebegini susahnya, mungkin sejak awal aku harusnya menyerah saja." Pemuda itu tersenyum, tapi Baekhyun tahu, senyuman itu kentara pahit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja. Biarkan aku berusaha mengingatmu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat kau jatuh, akulah yang selalu ada disampingmu untuk menopang tubuhmu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Bunga iris putih untukmu, dengan kelopak bunganya yang berjumlah tiga. Sesuai deret Fibonacci."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jatuh cinta untukku adalah kesalahan fatal seumur hidupku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hidup bersama dengan orang yang tidak punya hati – maupun perasaan, menurutnya itu terlalu menjijikkan – dan bodohnya, aku malah jatuh untuk orang semacam itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tanpa dinyana – nyana, bibir Chanyeol mengucapkan selarik kalimat dengan suara lirih – suatu kalimat yang sangat dihindarinya selama musim penghujan - "Butuh tumpangan?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Terima kasih."**

**.COMING SOON.**

* * *

**Author note : saya datang lagi dengan membawa FF ChanBaek – untuk mengenang 10080 dan Baby's Breath – itu dua FF sukses bikin hati saya terkoyak. :sigh:**

**Dan bukannya melanjutkan, TWILIGHT dan WOLF, saya malah bikin FF baru, minta dihajar bener saya ini.**

**So, saya minta review aja, apa cerita ini pantes dilanjut atau dihapus saja. Review yang banyak yaaaa…**

**Kritik dan Sarannya yaaa^^**


	2. part one

**MNEMONIC © Joonseo-Han**

**K+**

**Multichapter**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Marriage life, Angst**

**bold are flashback**

**Inspired by 10080 © EXObubz_ and Baby's Breath © Jindeul**

**Chanyeol-Park and Baekhyun-Byun, Rest of EXO member**

**Saat mereka terpisah, dan terpisah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Saat semua sudah terlambat, barulah dia menyadari, kehilangan bukan suatu hal yang mudah.**

" **1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13 …"**

**Mengingat dalam keterbatasan, dia berusaha meraba – raba dalam kegelapan pikirannya.**

"**Phi."**

* * *

**- Part One -**

* * *

**[ 1 ]**

Baekhyun menengadah, mata sipitnya makin menyipit saat tanpa sengaja sinar matahari yang merembes dari sela – sela dedaunan menimpa retinanya. Lelaki mungil dengan tinggi 178 cm ini memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap desir angin yang lewat dan memanjakannya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa sampai ditempat ini.

Hanya saja yang dia tahu, kedua kakinya memaksanya berjalan hingga ketempat ini. Tempat dimana hanya ada satu pohon apel yang tumbuh ditengah – tengah padang ilalang disekelilingnya.

Baekhyun meremas ujung kaos tipis putih yang dipakainya, jauh dilubuk hatinya dia merasa sangat tidak asing dengan tempat ini, tempat yang membuatnya merasakan kehangatan lain selain sinar matahari yang menyengat.

Tapi sungguh, betapa dia ingin mengingat. Dia hanya menemukan lorong buntu.

Dia bahkan kadang tidak ingat, namanya sendiri siapa.

Bahkan dia tidak mengenal siapapun, kecuali kakak laki – lakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mendongak, langit sudah berwarna abu – abu kehitaman sejak jam makan siang tadi, yang dilakukannya hanya segera berjalan dengan cepat hingga dia bisa sampai dirumahnya tanpa takut setetes air langit membasahi tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa juga dia meninggalkan mobilnya dirumah.

Pemuda tampan ini tersenyum, dia memang pintar. Dia sengaja menyumpalkan payung lipat merah didalam ranselnya, untuk jaga – jaga pikirnya tadi pagi setelah melihat siaran tentang cuaca pagi hari tadi. Entah kenapa dia merasa hari ini akan hujan.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah dengan cepat melewati beberapa orang yang saling berlomba menghindari hujan yang turun rintik – rintik. Chanyeol mendengus kesal saat hujan tidak mengizinkannya sampai dirumah dalam keadaan kering. Buru – buru dia mengeluarkan payung lipatnya dan membukanya lebar – lebar tepat saat hujan makin menderas.

Dia melangkah, menghindari genangan air yang ada disetiap sisi jalan, sambil berkomat – kamit agar tubuhnya tetap kering hingga dirumah.

Chanyeol memperlambat gerak lajunya, ada perasaan aneh menelingkupinya saat melihat seorang pemuda tengah berlindung dari hujan di emperan toko yang tutup.

**Bukan**.

**Bukan karena kasihan**.

Chanyeol menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya, menghambat pergerakan beberapa pejalan kaki yang terus – terusan menembus hujan dengan payung hitam maupun putih mereka. Dia mengabaikan setiap kalimat rutukan yang hampir semua ditujukan padanya.

Percayalah, Chanyeol bukan tipe orang berbaik hati memberikan tumpangan untuk orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya, satu pemikirannya. Dia lebih baik segera pulang kerumah, dan tidak memperdulikan tubuh kecil yang mengigil itu.

Tidak ada untungnya memberi rasa kasihan.

Tapi, gerak tubuhnya berlawanan dengan **impuls** yang dikirim oleh otak Chanyeol. Kedua kaki panjang bak jerapah-nya itu tiba – tiba saja bergerak melangkah – menyeberang keseberang jalan - mendekati tubuh yang duduk meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri itu, setelah melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Wajah yang sangat familiar untuknya. Wajah yang begitu dirindukannya, Chanyeol masih mengenalinya semua.

Tanpa dinyana – nyana, bibir Chanyeol mengucapkan selarik kalimat dengan suara lirih – suatu kalimat yang sangat dihindarinya selama musim penghujan - "Butuh tumpangan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tes**.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya. Awan hitam tampak bergulung sepanjang penglihatannya. Dia tahu, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan deras. Dan angin telah memberitahunya; angin membawa terbang bau hujan yang melegakan rongga pernafasannya. Kaki kecil Baekhyun menuntun tubuhnya untuk segera berlari mencari tempat berteduh terdekat, itu lebih baik daripada dia harus berhujan – hujanan untuk menemukan rumahnya.

Justru itu, dia tidak tahu dimana rumahnya.

Matanya menatap emperan toko yang sudah tutup, dia berlari – lari kecil untuk sampai ditempat itu menghindari tetesan yang sudah mulai membesar dan makin deras. Baekhyun memeluk kedua lengannya – sejauh ini, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mendapat kehangatan setelah duduk meringkuk.

Sungguh, sekarang dia kebingungan. Dia memutar kepalanya, mengingat – ingat dimana jalan yang harus ia tempuh untuk sampai ketempat dimana selama ini dia terkurung, rumah. Orang – orang akan menyebut rumahnya sebagai surga, tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun – pemuda berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun ini –

Tempat yang disebut rumah oleh kakaknya – seorang pria yang sudah berumah tangga – tak ubahnya seperti rumah sakit – Baekhyun membenci rumah sakit, terutama obatnya –

Dia tidak sakit. Itu yang ia yakini selama lima tahun terakhir ini, tapi entah kenapa hidupnya seperti ditopang oleh obat – obatan kimiawi itu.

Sepertinya begitu, meskipun dia berusaha mengingat apapun yang ingin dia ingat, pada kenyataannya dia tidak bisa. Ingatannya terasa sangat berbatas seolah ada dinding yang menekannya dari segala penjuru arah.

Dan sekarang, dia hanya bisa berharap kakaknya merasa kehilangan dirinya dimeja makan saat makan malam dan akan pergi untuk mencarinya, ya semoga saja seperti itu.

Baekhyun makin merapatkan kedua tangannya saat dingin mulai menyapa kulitnya.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Baekhyun mendongak, matanya mengerjap melihat sosok laki – laki yang mempunyai tinggi diatas rata – rata tengah memegangi payung merah didepannya. "**A-ah**, kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa - apa." Pemuda asing dimata Baekhyun ini mengaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau siapa?" Baekhyun berujar, tubuhnya refleks berdiri. Sungguh dia benci saat seperti ini, dia masih harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu.

Alis tebal pemuda itu tertaut "Maaf? Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku?"

Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya – mengibaskannya didepan dada – seolah berkata '**bukan-bukan-seperti-itu**'

"Ah aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahmu." Baekhyun mencicit.

Pemuda itu menggeleng "Tidak seharusnya kau memang mengenaliku."

Baekhyun memandangi pemuda itu dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakinya yang berbalut sneakers hitam "**H-hey**, tenang saja. Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujarnya dengan nada panik.

Pemuda mungil yang memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih ini mengigit kuku jari telunjuknya yang agak panjang "Itu masalahnya. Aku tidak ingat dimana aku tinggal."

"Apa kau **amnesia**?"

Baekhyun menarik kedua alisnya menyatu "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak sakit."

Pemuda itu mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, lalu menunjuk dengan ekor matanya pada payung yang masih ia gengam. Pemuda yang lebih kecil menganguk, berharap dia akan kembali ke rumah, rumah yang dia rindukan; dalam artian yang sebenarnya, rumah yang menjadi tempatnya berlindung dan berpulang.

Entah dimana itu.

Dia tidak akan pernah tahu dan ingat dengan ingatannya yang berbatas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku Chanyeol**."

Baekhyun mendongak dan menemukan kedua mata bulat itu berbinar kala menatapnya. Pemuda brunette ini hanya menganguk, melangkahkan kedua kakinya – berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Chanyeol yang lebar – dengan cepat, dia menunduk, menatapi genangan air.

"Siapa namamu?" Baekhyun yang sibuk merapal nama –Chanyeol- dengan bibir **kissable**-nya kembali menoleh. "Eum? Ba.. eh..aku lupa siapa namaku." Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya guna memukul – dengan pelan – dahinya, berusaha mengingat – ingat.

Chanyeol kembali menatap kearah depan dimana terlihat punggung orang – orang lalu mengandeng tangan kecil Baekhyun; menghentikan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang masih saja memukuli dahinya sendiri.

"Kita mampir kerumahku dulu. Kau harus berganti pakaian, sepertinya."

Mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap "Kau bukan orang jahat kan?"

"Bukan." Chanyeol menatap redup kedua bola mata Baekhyun yang terlihat sayu sekarang ini, tidak terlihat bagaimana binar cerahnya seperti dulu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu terluka, Baek." Chanyeol berucap lirih setelah melihat punggung Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam rumah minimalisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau punya banyak album pernikahan." Baekhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya pada sofa warna lembayung, jemari lentiknya dengan lincah membuka album foto itu mengacuhkan sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Eum? Siapa orang ini? Ah, sepertinya dia mirip denganku."

'**Bukan hanya mirip, Baek. Itu memang dirimu.**'

"Byun Baekhyun. Dia cantik." Baekhyun berkomentar, kedua matanya berubah menjadi seperti bulan sabit saat tersenyum seperti itu, membuat salah satu organ tubuh Chanyeol kembali berdetak dengan irama berbeda. Sebuah perasaan ngilu yang sampai sekarang masih saja dirasakannya; perasaan ngilu yang membuat sensasi yang berbeda pada jantungnya.

'**Walaupun semakin tua, dia tetap akan selalu cantik.**'

"Park Baekhyun, bukan Byun Baekhyun. Tapi tidak lagi…" Chanyeol menunduk, menghindari air mata yang sudah mengumpul dipelupuk matanya yang siap kapan saja keluar.

"Kenapa? **Ah, aku seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu.**"

"Ada alasan tertentu, kami berpisah. Dan sudah lima tahun aku tak mendengar kabarnya. Seharusnya begitu.." diakhir kalimat, Chanyeol terdengar seperti mengumam.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu, tanpa sengaja tangannya mengengam erat tangan Chanyeol yang terkepal "Maafkan aku, aku telah mengungkitnya."

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung, Chanyeol sibuk mengamati leleran air hujan yang menuruni kaca besar yang ada didepannya. Dia sibuk mengingat – ingat masa lalunya mengabaikan sosok pemuda mungil yang sudah kembali membuka – buka album foto dengan sampul berwarna caramel itu.

**Baekhyun**.

Sosok disampingnya membuatnya teringat awal kisah mereka, kembali terbang melintasi waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cheongpungho Lake, Cheongpung-myeon, Jecheon-si.**

**22 April 2006**

* * *

"**Apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu, Byun Baekhyun?"**

**Pemuda mungil itu mengernyit heran "Siapa kau? Apa kau mengenalmu?"**

"**Aku mengenalmu, tapi sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Tapi kita adalah teman satu jurusan. Apa kau sama sekali tidak pernah melihatku?"**

**Baekhyun – pemuda manis dengan surai cokelat kayunya itu – bingung dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda yang tiba – tiba saja menyatakan cinta padanya saat dia sibuk mengambil gambar ditepian danau Cheongpungho, pemuda yang menyodorkan padanya sebuket bunga berwarna putih, yang Baekhyun tidak tahu apa namanya itu.**

"**Tidak pernah. Dan apa maksudmu menyatakan cinta padaku?"**

**Keduanya dilanda keheningan. Hanya angin musim semi berhembus agak kencang menerpa dua anak laki – laki yang saling berdiri berhadapan ditepian danau, tepat dibawah pohon Sakura yang tengah bersemi dengan bunga warna putihnya, dan angin membawa segerombolan kelopak bunga yang berguguran.**

**Pemuda yang lebih tinggi berdehem kecil, membersihkan tenggorokannya dari serak "Tentu saja, karena aku menyukaimu."**

**Baekhyun mulai bersikap acuh, dia memalingkan pandangannya dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan SLR-nya, mengabaikan pemuda yang masih menaruh mata padanya.**

"**Kau tahu siapa aku kan?" Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu. Tatapannya tajam tanpa perasaan sama sekali.**

**Pemuda itu menganguk semangat, meletakkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi dibawanya diatas bangku kayu yang ada disana, sesaat setelah melihat Baekhyun duduk disana.**

"**Tentu saja. Kau adalah Byun Baekhyun, dan aku adalah Park Chanyeol."**

**Baekhyun melempar pandangan sengit kepada Chanyeol – pemuda tinggi dengan rambut ikalnya itu – "Aku sama sekali tidak bertanya siapa namamu, idiot."**

"**Aku ini seorang laki – laki, dan tentang siapa namamu, aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Lanjutnya.**

"**Aku juga tidak perlu mengintip bagian dalammu, dan tanpa kau beritahu sekalipun, aku sudah tahu kamu itu seorang laki – laki, Baekhyun."**

**Suara dengusan Baekhyun terdengar begitu jelas. "Pergilah. Kau menganggu."**

**Tapi si pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu bersikeras berdiri ditempatnya, enggan mengangkat kakinya pergi dari tempat itu, mata bulatnya masih senantiasa mengamati gerak – gerik si pemuda mungil itu.**

"**Jawab pertanyaanku." Pinta Chanyeol sambil mengambil kembali buket bunga yang tergeletak dibangku.**

"**Bunga iris putih untukmu, dengan kelopak bunganya yang berjumlah tiga. Sesuai deret Fibonacci."**

"**Aku tidak peduli dengan bunga apa yang sedang kau bawa itu. Dan apalagi itu! Persetan dengan deret-mu itu."**

**Chanyeol memandang sendu pada Baekhyun, binarnya terasa meredup "Perasaanku murni seperti yang dikatakan oleh bunga – bunga ini." Kedua tangan besar Chanyeol, membawa buket bunga yang dihiasi dengan pita warna baby blue mendekat kearah hidung mancungnya yang proposional itu, pemuda itu terlihat menghirup wangi yang menguar dari bunga berwarna putih dengan kelopak berjumlah tiga itu.**

**Baekhyun diam tidak bersuara sama sekali, kedua matanya yang sipit terus menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang agak berdiri menjauh dari tempatnya berpijak.**

"**Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun."**

**Satu kalimat yang membuat pendirian Baekhyun terasa goyah "Lalu kau mau apa?"**

**Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Baehyun, membuat pemuda itu tampak memasang kuda – kuda untuk melangkah mundur "Jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tangan Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat merasa pemuda itu hendak melangkah mundur, Chanyeol memberikan buket bunga itu kedalam gengaman jemari Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat sangat serius.**

**Jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa gugup. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan siapapun. Catat itu, baik wanita ataupun pria.**

"**Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu sama sekali." Baekhyun memekik, saat dia merasa kegugupannya mulai mengalahkan image-nya yang seperti batu karang yang ada dipantai.**

**Tangan besar Chanyeol yang masih menelingkupi pergelangan tangannya terasa begitu mengisi kepingan dari Baekhyun.**

"**Dan aku bukan seorang gay!" Baekhyun menjerit kini. Dia makin panik saat tubuh kecilnya terdorong kebatang pohon Sakura yang ada disana. Chanyeol mengabaikan ketakutan yang terpancar sangat jelas pada kedua bola mata sehitam jelaga milik Baekhyun.**

"**Itu sama sekali sstidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Baek."**

"**Aku tidak ingin hidupku terkucilkan, hanya karena aku seorang pecinta sesama jenis."**

"**Apa itu artinya kau menerimaku?"**

"**Arrrhh!" Baekhyun menjerit frustasi, tanpa terduga, dia sanggup mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol yang menghimpitnya "Dasar idiot! Aku sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan untukmu."**

"**Aku sama sekali tidak meminta jawaban kau menyukaiku atau tidak. Cinta bisa datang kapan saja tanpa pemberitahuan, Baek. Dan aku mempercayai apa yang kuyakini selama ini."**

**Baekhyun mengerang "Baiklah. Aku menerimamu. Dan segera enyah dari hadapanku sekarang."**

"**Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, hanya sampai kau benar – benar bosan akan keberadaanku. Kau memintaku pergi, bukan karena kau bosan, Baek."**

**Bukan wajah bersemu yang didapatkan Chanyeol, hanya wajah datar Baekhyun yang kembali terpasang begitu cepat menutupi wajah cantiknya.**

"**Idiot."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seakan kembali tertarik pada lubang hitam, membuatnya kembali kedunia nyata saat mendengar suara orang sedang bernyanyi dengan terbata, dan seekor burung **Beo** sejenis **African Grey Parrot **yang ada diruang tengah terus – terusan meracau dengan sebuah kalimat ' **kwak. kwak. aneh**. '

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati sosok Baekhyun sedang berdiri didepan pintu kaca besar yang menghubungkan langsung ke halaman belakang "**You****'****re only my one way, Ojing neoreul wonhae naega, ni gyeote isseume kamsahae, You****'****re the only one babe ****…**" pemuda mungil itu memiringkan kepalanya, dari rautnya dia terlihat kebingungan. Chanyeol berdiri dari sofa dan perlahan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, mata bulat Chanyeol memejam seiring indera penciumannya menangkap aroma **white musk **yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

**Chanyeol menyukainya**.

Setelah lima tahun tak bersua, dan tiba – tiba mereka dipertemukan kembali dengan keadaan yang benar – benar berbeda, dimana Baekhyun tak lagi mengingat seperti apa masa lalunya.

"Aku hanya mengingat lagu ini." Suara nyaring Baekhyun terdengar, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau membuka matanya, mengurangi intensitasnya dalam menghirup wangi tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak pernah berubah daridulu.

Chanyeol mengerjap. Dia mengingat semua dengan sangat baik, lagu ini. Lagu yang berulang kali dia nyanyikan untuk Baekhyun; dengan suara sekedarnya. Dia ingat bagaimana Baekhyun tidak menyukainya, dia berulangkali berteriak dengan suara keras agar Chanyeol berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu.

**Heaven**.

"Seseorang pernah menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suaranya yang buruk rupa. **Hahh**.." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, lalu tertawa, suaranya terdengar getir "Aku tidak ingin melupakan memori yang bisa kuingat ini. Hanya ini satu – satunya yang bisa kuingat."

Suasana menjadi redup dengan aura kesedihan yang menelingkupi **atmosfer** ruang tengah ini, Baekhyun menunduk, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya membiarkan sebutir air mata menuruni pipi mulusnya yang sekarang terlihat begitu tirus.

Matanya tak lagi berbinar seperti dulu, sinar mata yang begitu menarik Chanyeol kedalam pesona Baekhyun.

Mata itu terlihat sayu, tanpa ada kehidupan didalamnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, sejurus kemudian tangannya hanya mengantung diudara saat mendengar lantunan kalimat dari bibir tipis Baekhyun yang membuatnya seakan menjadi patung.

"Aku terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya." Baekhyun terisak. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah cantiknya, yang semakin membuat Chanyeol terpukul adalah saat melihat cincin pernikahan mereka yang masih terpasang di jari manis Baekhyun.

Dia semakin tersudut saat membuat Baekhyun menangis. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Baekhyun – yang notabene seorang yang berhati batu – menangis seperti ini.

Bahkan lidahnya pun terasa kelu hanya untuk berbicara "Tenanglah. Jangan menangis lagi."

Chanyeol membiarkan **syaraf** pada tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah, membiarkan tubuh raksasanya mendekap penuh kehangatan pada si mungil "Jangan menangis.." Chanyeol berbisik pada telinga kanan Baekhyun, dan mengecup pucuk kepala pemuda **brunette** itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mungkin ada yang salah dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.**

**Dia pernah berkata bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menyukai pemuda tinggi dengan giginya yang berjajar rapi itu – bernama Park Chanyeol si penyuka buah pisang – saat pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya tahun lalu.**

**Dan sekarang, satu tahun lebih mereka telah menjalin hubungan.**

**Seperti ikan salmon yang berenang menentang arus. Mereka berdua mempertahankan hubungan percintaan mereka ditengah hinaan maupun caci maki dari keluarga kedua belah pihak.**

**Chanyeol pernah berkata, Baekhyun adalah seorang yang munafik.**

**Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menampik apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.**

**Karena memang seperti itu adanya; karena Baekhyun mengakuinya.**

**Dia memang membutuhkan Chanyeol disampingnya, bukan sebagai seseorang yang pantas untuk mendapatkan hatinya.**

**Hanya sebagai …. -**

"**Sebuah kebutuhan."**

**Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, tangannya sibuk mengores pensil pada kertas berwarna putih itu.**

**Seseorang yang duduk disampingnya memutar bola matanya; merasa jengah. Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya itu memainkan smartphone-nya sambil sesekali mengamati Chanyeol yang tengah membuat sketsa wajah Baekhyun.**

"**Kau tampan, teman. Ada beberapa wanita yang mengincarmu, dan mereka menyukaimu, kenapa kau tidak memilih saja salah satu dari mereka?" sungutnya.**

"**Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Kau tahu itu dengan sangat jelas. Dan terima kasih telah menyebutku tampan, sejak bayi aku sudah tampan melebihimu."**

**Pemuda itu mendengus "Baiklah; sepertinya kau memang benar – benar seorang gay. Ada beberapa laki – laki cantik yang juga menaruh hati padamu yang lebih baik daripada si Byun itu."**

**Chanyeol tidak menghentikan pergerakan pensilnya sama sekali seperti tadi "Sudah kubilang. Aku hanya percaya takdirku adalah Baekhyun, Kris. Dan berhentilah membual seperti itu."**

**Kris – nama pemuda itu – tergelak, menatap tajam Chanyeol; meskipun yang ditatap tak peduli sama sekali "Jangan berpikir idiot, dasar bodoh! Tidak ada takdir semacam itu. Pada akhirnya kau harus menikah dengan seorang perempuan."**

**Pensil yang dipegang Chanyeol berhenti; tepat saat Chanyeol akan menebalkan garis mata.**

**Perkataan Kris tepat membuatnya sesak, seakan oksigen makin berkurang.**

"**Pemuda Byun itu sama sekali tak baik untukmu."**

**Tepat saat itu Baekhyun lewat didepan keduanya, pemuda mungil itu hanya melihat sekilas kearah mereka lalu kembali berjalan menjauh seakan mengangap perkataan Kris hanyalah sebuah angin yang berhembus sesaat.**

"**Benarkan? Dia sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Bahkan mempedulikanmu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dia tidak peduli.**

**Seolah – olah membutakan diri pada kenyataan.**

**Dia sudah punya cahaya sendiri.**

**Baekhyun.**

**Pemuda itu yang menjadi pijar cahayanya.**

"**Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang-kali."**

**Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang cukup ramai dengan beberapa kendaraan pribadi maupun umum yang hilir mudik dan sekotak susu strawberry yang tengah dinikmatinya; susu yang dibelikan Chanyeol setelah mereka mampir disebuah minimarket setelah menghadiri acara wisuda mereka.**

**Mereka sudah lulus dari bangku kuliah mereka.**

"**Dan aku serius, Baek."**

**Tidak ada respon sama sekali. Chanyeol menghela nafas, dia gugup.**

"**Aku tidak ingin berbelit. Apa kau mau menyisakan sisa hidupmu untuk bersamaku?"**

**Dan kali ini, Baekhyun menjauhkan sedotan dari kotak susu strawberry-nya guna menoleh kearah Chanyeol; sungguh Chanyeol ingin berteriak karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya yang berharga dari sekotak susu strawberry.**

"**Kau gila."**

"**Dan seharusnya kau tahu, kau yang membuatku seperti ini."**

"**Menikah tidak seperti saat kita menjalani masa singkat berpacaran, Yeol. Dan itu tidak main – main."**

**Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya "Apa itu berarti kau mau menikah denganku?"**

**Si mungil hanya mendesah kalut "Idiot."**

**Keduanya diam, masih menyelami pikiran masing – masing, hanya terdengar suara ketukan ujung sepatu converse yang dipakai Baekhyun. "Aku akan sibuk menjadi seorang bintang.."**

**Chanyeol menoleh "Ya, kau adalah bintang dihatiku."**

**Baekhyun memukul lengan pemuda raksasa itu dengan sangat keras; tak ayal membuat Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan, sungguh tangan Baekhyun benar – benar kuat. Mata sipitnya memaksa melotot "Aku bicara serius, Park Dobi!"**

"**Aku akan mendengarkanmu, Park Baekhyun.. " satu cubitan bersarang dipinggang Chanyeol, mengakibatkan pemuda itu mengeliat kesakitan.**

"**Aku sudah menjadi trainee, dan beberapa bulan lagi aku akan diorbitkan."**

**Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua mata bulatnya, memperhatikan setiap larik kata yang keluar dari bibir sewarna cherry itu, memperhatikan setiap gerakan kala bibir itu mengumandangkan lantunan kalimat.**

"**Intinya, kau malu mempunyai pacar laki – laki. Begitu Byun Baek?"**

**Satu kalimat sedingin es mampir kegendang telinga Baekhyun, membuat si kecil itu tersentak "Ya begitulah.." dia hanya mengumam kecil.**

**Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya "Hah? Kau bicara apa barusan?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungguh, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa dengan mudahnya dia menerima saat Chanyeol memasangkan cincin berukir nama pemuda raksasa itu pada jemari manisnya.**

**Dan dia hanya menurut saat pemuda itu menariknya kedalam pelukan. Hangat, Baekhyun mengakui. Ada desir yang membuatnya nyaman saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun menolaknya.**

**Suara tawa renyah Chanyeol seperti terngiang – ngiang pada indera pendengarannya. Membuatnya sulit tidur, dan yang dilakukannya hanya berguling guling diatas ranjangnya dan terus – terusan mengamati jari manisnya; yang kini sudah terhiasi dengan cincin pertunangan.**

**Dan dia akan segera menikah.**

**Selang tiga bulan setelah dia diorbitkan, dan cukup menjadi seorang idol baru yang terkenal.**

**Dia harus menyembunyikan statusnya.**

**Bahwa dia akan menikah, dan calonnya adalah seorang laki – laki; sama sepertinya. Dan itu harus dirahasiakan dari publik.**

* * *

**- tbc -**

* * *

**A/N : saya datang bawa chapter satu ... yeeaay ...**

**silakan baca, tapi jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak, oke?**

**baik saya akan membalas beberapa review^^**

**Ceicilia : terima kasih, kamu juga keren kok, heheehe, ini dilanjut**

**missnerdyrella : siapa yang idiot bisa terlihat disini, silakan membaca^^**

**Aiiu d'freaky : terima kasih, aku juga suka kamu *slapped**

**bbuing : nanti saya sediain elap bekas daripada kamu boros tisu, hehe selamat membaca**

**rwf119930 : gak usah, nanti kamu malah pusing sendiri lho, ini udah dilanjut^^**

**ChanLoveBaek : aaa .. ini udah dilanjut^^**

**fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie : bener - bener bikin saya guling2 kejurang, tentu, ini udah lanjut**

**Krisensation : aaa, nick kamu kece ...yayaya fic ini gak pake rock kok *slapped. hahaha selamat membaca chapter 1  
**

**TabiWook : ya sangat daebakk .. ini udah saya update**

**SHY Fukuru : mengana - ngana? dinyana - nyana, ya? itu kaya kata gak baku dari tanpa diduga /ketauan banget nilai aku jelek/ ini udah aku lanjut.  
**

**terima kasih buat yang udah review, follow, dan juga nge-fav ..**

**terima kasih, tetep review ya, kritik dan sarannya^^**


	3. part two

**MNEMONIC © Joonseo-Han**

**K+**

**Multichapter**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Marriage life, Angst**

**Inspired by 10080 © EXObubz_ and Baby's Breath © Jindeul**

**Chanyeol-Park and Baekhyun-Byun, Rest of EXO member**

**Saat mereka terpisah, dan terpisah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Saat semua sudah terlambat, barulah dia menyadari, kehilangan bukan suatu hal yang mudah.**

" **1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13 …"**

**Mengingat dalam keterbatasan, dia berusaha meraba – raba dalam kegelapan pikirannya.**

"**Phi."**

* * *

**- Part Two -**

* * *

**[ 2 ]**

**Bunga bersemi.**

**Seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali dan saling mengikatkan diri pada kenyataan.**

**Penghujung bulan April.**

**Dan angin membawa lari aroma bunga Sakura yang mekar dengan sempurna.**

**Seolah menjadi cerita tersendiri akan sebuah acara pengikatan seumur hidup.**

**Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup udara yang seakan menjauh darinya, perutnya terasa aneh, bergejolak tak jelas dan itu cukup membuatnya agak sangsi akan peristiwa seumur hidupnya yang akan dikenang berharga. Dan keringat dingin mulai menapaki kedua tangannya. Dia menghembuskan nafas, terdengar sangat jelas.**

**Pria paruh baya disampingnya, menepuk tangannya, pria tua itu tersenyum "Tenanglah anakku.. "**

**Dan dia menganguk seiring dengan pintu gereja yang terbuka lebar dan menampakkan puluhan undangan yang ada dikursi jemaat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku bersedia."**

**Satu kalimat yang tegas mengalir darinya. Satu beban terlepas, dengan bukti kedua cincin pasangan yang melingkar dijari manis mereka. Bukti ikatan cinta mereka yang makin menjajaki hubungan yang serius.**

**Karena, pernikahan bukanlah untuk main – main.**

**Walaupun pada akhirnya tidak berdasarkan apapun dan tidak berlandaskan perasaan sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau baik – baik saja, kan?"**

**Baekhyun mendongak, mendapati si idiot sudah ada disampingnya; ralat, pemuda itu sudah sah menjadi suaminya kini. Tangannya melingkar dengan nyaman dipinggang Baekhyun "Ya, aku sedikit lelah." Ujarnya sambil memasang wajah kusut.**

"**Kau bisa istirahat.."**

**Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang akan menyentuh pipinya "Tentu saja. Apa kau bisa membangunkanku pukul lima tepat? Aku ada show yang harus aku hadiri.."**

"**Baiklah."**

**Tanpa berucap apapun lagi, Baekhyun segera undur diri dari segerombolan orang yang masih ada dihalaman belakang rumahnya; hadiah pernikahan dari Chanyeol. Dia bergegas menuju kedalam rumah, mengabaikan tatapan sendu dari Chanyeol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari – hari hanya berjalan seperti itu – itu saja, tidak pernah saling bertemu kecuali hanya untuk hari Minggu. Seperti itu. Baekhyun akan berangkat pagi – pagi buta dan akan kembali saat tengah malam, atau mungkin malah dini hari. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu akan berangkat menuju perusahaan pimpinannya saat Baekhyun sudah tidak ada dirumah atau mendapati pemuda mungil itu masih bergelung dengan nyaman diranjang, dan pulang mendapati keadaan rumah masih gelap gulita.**

**Bulan Juli, pada musim panas yang begitu diharapkannya agar hubungannya dengan pasangannya menghangat. Dan itu hanya sekedar pengharapannya.**

**Dan satu yang diketahuinya.**

"**Baekhyun belum pulang.." Chanyeol meraba – raba dinding, sungguh dia mulai hapal dimana letak saklar lampu, karena kejadian seperti ini bukan sekali dua kali, sudah tiga bulan sejak dia menikah dengan Baekhyun, dan setiap dia pulang dari kantor, dia hanya menemukan rumahnya yang gelap gulita.**

**Chanyeol mendesah.**

**Dia membungkuk untuk melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya dengan rapi dirak sepatu, ikut menata sepatu milik Baekhyun yang bercecer disana.**

**Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya, dia berhenti untuk menatap foto pernikahannya yang dipajang diruang tengah.**

**Keadaaan jauh berbeda dari yang ia kira selama ini, bagaimana dia mengarang semua yang diimpikannya, suatu imajinasi yang ia tuangkan dalam sebuah tulisannya; buku usang yang sekarang hanya tertumpuk dengan rapi dibawah map – map perkerjaan Chanyeol.**

**Saat dia mengira dia akan hidup bahagia dengan pemuda manis itu.**

**Saat dia mengira akan mendapatkan cinta dari pemuda itu.**

**Dia meremas blazer hitam yang digenggamnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sesungguhnya, ada rasa sesal yang berkecamuk.**

**Perasaan yang selalu ia elu – elukan, kini menguap entah kemana.**

**Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat, Chanyeol berbalik, mendapati sosok Baekhyun berjalan sempoyongan dengan tangan yang bersender pada dinding, matanya merah, dan Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma minuman keras dari tubuh pemuda mungil itu.**

"**Baekhyun-ah, kau mabuk?" Chanyeol yang berniat ingin marah, entah kenapa malah bersikap khawatir terhadap pasangan hidupnya itu, dia berjalan mendekat dan mencoba menyentuh pundak Baekhyun, tapi sekali lagi Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh; dan Chanyeol bersumpah ini kali Baekhyun bersikap kasar padanya.**

**Dia meringis kesakitan saat pinggangnya membentur pinggiran meja yang lancip, mengakibatkan vas bunga yang berisi bunga Tulip merah itu terjatuh kelantai, dan pecah berkeping - keping.**

**Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, sungguh dia benar – benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.**

"**Baek, kau mabuk!" Chanyeol berteriak. Baru kali ini dia berteriak pada pemuda itu.**

**Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya sendiri setelah mengacak surai-nya yang sekarang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit highlight merah bata "APA PEDULIMU, HAH?! DASAR BAJINGAN!" Baekhyun berteriak.**

**Chanyeol berdiri kaku di tempatnya, dia marah sekarang. Darahnya sudah naik keatas, tanpa berkata apapun Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan melayangkan tangannya kearah pipi Baekhyun.**

**Chanyeol menampar Baekhyun; untuk yang pertama kalinya.**

**Dan itu membuat kesadaran Baekhyun kembali, pemuda cantik itu memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas dan menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang membulat "K-kau menamparku?"**

"**Sung-sungguh, Baek. Aku benar – benar minta maaf."**

"**Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?"**

"**Oh ayolah, kita sedang sama – sama lelah. Dan kau pulang mabuk seperti ini. Maafkan aku…"**

**Hanya bantingan pintu terdengar keras menyebar diruangan tengah, meninggalkan seorang Park Chanyeol sendirian, diam – diam dia merutuki kebodohannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Chanyeol mengeliat saat merasakan sinar matahari menerpanya, tubuhnya benar – benar terasa sakit karena semalaman tidur disofa yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan ukuran tinggi tubuhnya.**

**Dia membuka matanya yang berat untuk membuka, mengusap dahinya yang agak basah karena keringat. Musim panas benar – benar terasa panas saat malam hari, dan membuatnya harus bertelanjang dada, karena tidak ada pendingin udara disini.**

**Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya berkeliling. Rumah terlihat lenggang. Dia mendesah "Sepertinya Baek sudah pergi .."**

**Dan aroma roti bakar mampir melewati hidungnya.**

**Chanyeol mengernyit, siapa yang sedang berada didapurnya?**

**Dia melangkah menuju dapur, dan mendapati pemuda mungil yang sempat bersi-tegang dengannya semalam tengah berkutat dengan pembuat kopi.**

**Dan justru ini membuat Chanyeol heran, kenapa Baekhyun ada dirumah. Ya ini memang hari Minggu. Dia libur, tapi Baekhyun belum tentu juga libur. Jadwal panggung pemuda itu sangat padat.**

"**Lebih baik kau segera duduk dan makan sarapanmu. Maaf, aku hanya membuatkan sarapan roti bakar. Tidak ada apapun dikulkas." Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menoleh, sibuk dengan cangkir kopinya.**

**Dia sibuk mencari botol tempat gula berada, tubuh kecilnya berjinjit untuk mengapai tempat kecil yang agak berada diatas.**

**Chanyeol tersenyum, dia berjalan perlahan kearah Baekhyun, menempatkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun, dan membantunya mengangkat tubuh ringannya.**

**Begitu Baekhyun mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Chanyeol segera menurunkan Baekhyun.**

**Pemuda mungil itu berbalik, dan langsung berhadapan dengan badan Chanyeol yang agak berbentuk kotak – kotak.**

**Baekhyun melotot dan langsung mendongak menatap Chanyeol "Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak berpakaian?"**

"**Maafkan aku untuk yang semalam.."**

"**Lupakan."**

**Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, membuat si mungil itu memejamkan matanya, lalu kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Chanyeol, membuat si pemuda tinggi itu merunduk, Chanyeol hanya mengecup sekilas bibir merah Baekhyun "Selamat pagi, Park Baekhyun."**

"**Ya, pagi juga Tuan Park." Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum, suaranya selalu sarat tanpa ekspresi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Udara terasa makin panas walau jendela telah terbuka dan tirai – tirai berwarna putih bersih itu berkibar – kibar karena angin semilir musim panas.**

**Kedua orang itu hanya bisa melantunkan suara – suara yang makin membuat mereka tak kuasa menahan gejolak yang memburu.**

**Suara berderit khas ranjang makin melengkapi.**

**Baekhyun mengambil udara yang melintas didepannya satu – satu, seolah – olah tidak sanggup lagi bernafas. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap kenikmatan yang senantiasa menghujamnya. Dia membuka matanya, mendapati sosok suaminya – yang sekarang berambut pendek dan berwarna hitam; membuatnya makin terlihat tampan dan dewasa – yang tengah tersenyum padanya, Chanyeol terlihat bersimbah peluh sama sepertinya.**

"**Aku mencintaimu, Baek." Chanyeol berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun, mengecup cupingnya dan membuat Baekhyun mengerang panjang.**

**Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab, bibir merah mudanya hanya sibuk meracau akibat semua perlakuan Chanyeol.**

**Dan Chanyeol tidak peduli, baginya yang terpenting, dia sudah memiliki Baekhyun-nya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 … "**

"**Berhentilah menghitung dan menulis deretan angka seperti itu. Kau terlihat begitu idiot."**

**Chanyeol mendongak, mendapati Baekhyun sudah memakai kemeja warna biru kumal yang kebesaran untuknya dan jemari lentiknya sudah memegang cangkir kopi dan piring yang berisi potongan – potongan apel.**

"**Minumlah … " Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir itu diatas meja, lalu dia menggulung lengan kemeja itu hingga sikunya. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya, memposisikan dirinya duduk diatas meja, tepat disamping kiri Chanyeol.**

"**Apa yang terjadi? Apa kepalamu terbentur, Baek?"**

**Si mungil hanya mendengus "Hanya ucapan terima kasih untuk pagi tadi.."**

**Baekhyun mengunyah potongan apel segar itu, tak lupa dia membaginya dengan Chanyeol "Kau tahu, kita seperti keluarga bahagia jika seperti ini.."**

"**Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama murahan, Yeol. Tidak ada yang namanya bahagia."**

"**Ada."**

**Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, malas. Dia malas merangkai kata untuk berdebat dengan pemuda tinggi itu "Dalam mimpimu, Park Chanyeol."**

"**Apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia hidup bersamaku?"**

"**Aku tidak punya hati , Yeol."**

"**Lalu alasan apa kau menikahiku?"**

**Baekhyun tertegun, tapi dengan pintar dia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya "Kau yang memintaku menikah denganmu.."**

"**Apa itu artinya kau hanya terpaksa?"**

**Baekhyun hanya berkedip, hidungnya bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung Chanyeol sekarang, matanya juga sejajar dengan iris coklat Chanyeol "Berhentilah membuat kita berseteru lagi."**

"**Tidak apa, jika itu berakhir dengan permintaan maaf dan seks seperti tadi pagi."**

**Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya sebelah "Ya, kau idiot."**

"**Kemarilah…" Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol dengan satu tangan, dengan bergetar, Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada suaminya, mengecupnya sekilas.**

"**Aku harus berangkat bekerja.." Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh raksasa Chanyeol dan dalam sekali lompat, kakinya menapak pada lantai dingin.**

"**Istirahatlah. Besok kau harus segera bekerja. Dan ngomong – ngomong, aku sudah merapikan semua kemeja-mu dan celanamu, termasuk barang – barang untuk berkerja. Apa kau ini sama sekali tidak diurus istrimu?"**

**Chanyeol meringis "Kau itu istriku."**

"**Bodoh. Aku ini suamimu.." setelah itu, Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan kerja Chanyeol yang ada disebelah kamar mereka berdua. Chanyeol berbalik, dan menatap kearah jendela yang tembus ke halaman belakang yang penuh dengan bunga – bunga dari beberapa ras yang menjadi penghias. Sore yang cerah di hari minggu dipenghujung musim panas. Chanyeol meraih cangkir kopinya, tangan kirinya masuk kedalam saku celananya dan menyesap kopi yang dibuatkan Baekhyun.**

"**Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol berbisik pada angin yang keluar masuk lewat ventilasi udara saat mendengar suara mobil makin menjauh dari rumah itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol menyalakan televisi yang ada diruangan tengah, ini sudah lewat jam malam dan Chanyeol masih tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa besok adalah hari Senin. Dan seorang CEO sepertinya dilarang keras untuk terlambat.**

**Dia benci sepi.**

**Walaupun Baekhyun ada, tapi rumah mereka sama sekali tidak terasa berwarna. Sepi selalu mendominasi. Baekhyun memang irit bicara, dia tidak akan bicara jika tidak ada hal penting atau diajak bicara.**

**Tapi meskipun begitu, itu sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah.**

**Chanyeol menyukai saat – saat Baekhyun ada disampingnya, dia tidak peduli akan sesepi apa saat itu, yang terpenting adalah ..**

"**Kau selalu bersama denganku.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun duduk pada sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari kayu rotan dengan angkuh. Dia merapikan kemeja kotak – kotak yang tengah ia pakai; dengan dua kancing yang terbuka. Dia menatap lurus kedepan, menampakkan tatapan tak bersahabat yang sering ia perlihatkan kepada publik.**

"**Next shoot .. " seseorang berteriak setelah terlihat flash cahaya yang menyilaukan terlihat. Baekhyun mendengus kecil.**

"**Kau harus melepas kemeja itu, Baekhyun-ssi. Tema majalah ini untuk edisi depan adalah sosok pria metroseksual."**

**Baekhyun melepas kancing kemeja yang dipakainya dengan cepat, dan segera menyodorkan pakaian itu pada seorang stylist noona yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, disusul dengan seorang noona lain yang segera membenahi make upnya.**

**Baekhyun berjalan kearah jendela buatan pada studio, kembali bergaya sesuai dengan arahan dari sang photographer.**

**Tapi …**

"**Berhentilah seperti ini." Baekhyun hapal dengan suara ini, dan terasa ada kain yang menutupi bahunya yang terekspos.**

"**Ah, Tuan Park. Kehormatan bagi kami, karena anda mengunjungi tempat kami ini." Sang Photographer menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berkutat dengan jas hitamnya yang sekarang sudah menutupi tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun.**

"**Jangan membuka tubuhmu dihadapan orang lain." Chanyeol mengacuhkan ucapan sang Photographer, dia mendorong tubuh kecil Baekhyun keluar dari studio pemotretan meninggalkan semua orang yang berada di studio itu dengan kebingungan yang melanda mereka.**

"**Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"**

**Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya "Kenapa? Inikan salah satu cabang perusahaanku."**

"**Oh."**

"**Berhentilah bersikap kau mengenalku dihadapan umum. Kita sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan pernikahan ini. Aku adalah artis."**

**Chanyeol menunduk "Maafkan aku.."**

"**Sudah terlambat." Baekhyun melepas jas yang sedari tadi tersampir dibahunya, dia menarik tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkan jas hitam itu diatas tangan pemuda tinggi itu.**

**Dan Baekhyun kembali masuk keruangan studio pemotretan mengabaikan sosok Chanyeol yang mematung ditengah – tengah lorong.**

**Dan yang tertinggal hanya suara bedebam menandakan pintu yang tertutup dengan keras.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lima bulan.**

**Dan mereka sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun. Dan itu berarti, mereka sudah bersama selama satu tahun lebih.**

**Mereka berbeda.**

**Mereka seperti langit dan bumi, masing – masing tak dapat dipijak maupun digapai.**

**Mereka seperti bulan di malam hari dengan sinarnya dan matahari di siang hari yang terik. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.**

**Dua orang dengan kepribadian yang sangat berbeda, dan disatukan dengan perbedaan mereka, mengabaikan perkataan orang – orang yang mengomentari mereka.**

**Mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.**

**Mereka terpisah seperti kutub utara dan kutub selatan.**

**Tidak akan pernah bertemu.**

**Dan sampai sekarang, Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya alasan Baekhyun mau menikah dengannya.**

"**Aku lelah."**

**Chanyeol memandangi foto pernikahan mereka tanpa berkedip. Satu kalimat pendek itu keluar tak terduga dari bibir Chanyeol.**

**Chanyeol menoleh pada seonggok majalah yang berada dimeja.**

**Pada halaman depan, dengan tulisan besar – besar sebagai headlinenya.**

* * *

' **Byun Baekhyun, penyanyi solo pria yang sedang naik daun tengah kepergok berkencan dengan salah satu anggota idol girlband. '**

**Disebutkan bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangkal adanya hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman dengan wanita itu. Mereka berdua memang sering tertangkap kamera paparazzi kala berkencan diam – diam.**

* * *

**Dan Chanyeol, dia hanya tersenyum tipis.**

**Tapi dia merasa semua pilar – pilar yang menyangga hatinya sudah roboh.**

**Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, dia terlihat lemah jika seperti ini.**

**Tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun.**

**Hubungan mereka sudah salah sejak awal. Tapi dia yang memaksakan egonya hingga sampai ditingkat ini.**

**Foto kedekatan Baekhyun dengan seorang wanita yang terpampang jelas dengan ukuran sedang itu juga makin membuat Chanyeol meradang.**

"**Aku yang salah.." dan hanya kalimat itu yang berulang – ulang Chanyeol katakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol ingat, hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dan kemungkinan besar Baekhyun berada dirumah sepanjang hari. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun menyapanya, dan itu lebih dari sekedar cukup untuknya.**

**Tangan besarnya menarik jas biru donker yang tergeletak diatas ranjang. Dia memakainya dengan pelan, sembari menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Chanyeol merapikan dasinya, merapikan kerahnya, lalu mengancingkan jasnya.**

**Dia menatap pada kaca.**

**Kaca yang sanggup menampakkan kekosongan pada matanya sendiri. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang saat pintu kamarnya dengan Baekhyun terbuka. Sosok kecil Baekhyun – yang baru saja pulang dari jadwalnya – masuk kedalam kamar, dan segera melemparkan tas ransel abu – abunya kesembarang arah.**

**Tas ransel itu membentur sofa yang ada disana, lalu jatuh keatas lantai begitu saja.**

"**Apa kau ingin ikut pergi kesebuah acara, Baek?"**

"**Tidak. Aku benar – benar lelah."**

"**Baiklah. Beristirahatlah.." Chanyeol berjalan kearah ranjang, dia menunduk dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, lalu mengusaknya pelan.**

"**Tidurlah, sayang.." setelah itu pintu tertutup.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ah Presdir Park, saya sangat tersanjung anda mau menghadiri acara peresmian cabang Hyundai kami.." seorang pria tua yang usia sudah setengah abad membungkuk kearah Chanyeol yang baru saja datang. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga itu menganguk kecil "Sepertinya acara yang diadakan kali ini sangat ramai dibandingkan beberapa bulan yang lalu." Dia berkomentar, sambil mengedarkan arah pandangnya kesekeliling aula, dia berjalan pelan ditemani dengan pria tua itu.**

"**Tentu saja. Itu karena kami juga mengundang beberapa artis yang sedang naik daun, Presdir Park."**

**Chanyeol tersenyum "Maafkan karena saya datang terlambat, Tuan Kim. Ada acara peresmian cabang di Incheon yang harus saya datangi terlebih dahulu."**

**Pria tua itu mengibaskan tangan kanannya didepan dada "Tidak masalah. Itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Anda tidak harus meminta maaf, Presdir Park."**

**Chanyeol menerima segelas sampanye yang diulurkan pria tua itu saat seorang pelayan lewat disamping mereka. Keduanya berdiri berhadap – hadapan mengobrol tentang beberapa masalah perusahaan.**

**Sampai …**

**Pria tua itu berseru memanggil seseorang diantara hangar – bingar musik.**

"**Maaf kami datang terlambat." Baru saja Chanyeol menempelkan lingkaran gelas pada bibirnya, dia segera berbalik mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalinya.**

"**Ah kau datang. Dan…. " Chanyeol melirik pada tautan tangan antara Baekhyun dengan seorang gadis; yang Chanyeol ketahui juga seorang selebritis, gadis yang ada di headline majalah, gadis yang digosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun.**

"**Baekhyun-ssi dan Taeyeon-ssi, senang kalian bisa datang ketempat ini." Pria tua itu menjabat tangan keduanya, lalu Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.**

"**Aku adalah fans-mu, Baekhyun-ssi." Ucapnya saat tangan mereka saling menjabat. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis "Terima kasih."**

**Taeyeon – gadis mungil yang cantik itu – menjabat tangan Chanyeol yang sudah terlepas dari tangan Baekhyun "Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Presdir Park."**

**Pria tua yang dipanggil Tuan Kim itu tertawa "Jadi Baekhyun-ssi, sepertinya memang benar rumor yang sedang beredar belakangan ini."**

**Chanyeol menyerobot percakapan itu "Kau berpacaran dengan Taeyeon-ssi, begitu?"**

**Pertanyaan itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun mengejang sedetik, belum sempat ia menjawab, Taeyeon sudah menjawab terlebih dahulu "Seperti yang anda semua lihat.." gadis itu mengamit lengan Baekhyun dengan mesra dan menyandar pada pundak Baekhyun, tawa kecilnya berderai.**

**Dan Chanyeol merasa muak dalam sekejap.**

"**Kalian sangat serasi." aku Chanyeol, bibirnya tersenyum cukup lebar.**

**Pria tua itu menganguk semangat "Benar sekali apa kata Tuan Presdir Park."**

"**Dan tiba – tiba, saya harus segera undur diri. Ada acara lain yang harus saya hadiri." Chanyeol berpura – pura mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku celananya, menunjukkannya, dan mengoyang – goyangkannya, dan beruntungnya memang ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab terpampang pada screen smartphonenya.**

**Chanyeol akan mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar – besarnya untuk sekretarisnya yang tiba – tiba saja meneleponnya; walau dia tidak tahu dan tidak menjawab panggilan itu.**

**Tuan Kim tampak tak senang, wajahnya yang sudah agak keriput tampak mengerut pada bagian dahinya "Padahal saya ingin anda lebih lama disini untuk menyaksikan duet Baekhyun-ssi dan Taeyeon-ssi."**

**Chaneyol menggeleng "Ah baiklah. Hanya sebentar.." karena merasa tidak enak hati, Chanyeol akhirnya setuju.**

**Dan dalam hati, Chanyeol berdoa, agar hatinya yang tengah ia rekatkan untuk tidak hancur lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dia hanya berdiri ditempatnya berpijak, sedari tadi. Sejak lagu berakhir sekitar satu menit yang lalu. Dua sosok yang masih ada dipanggung kecil itu tetap tidak berhenti memamerkan kemesraan mereka, mengabaikan blitz dari kamera wartawan yang ada disana.**

**Dan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang tengah memunguti retakan hatinya.**

**Sungguh, ini adalah hari yang paling menyakitkan untuknya.**

**Dan dua sejoli itu masih bergandengan tangan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Tuan Kim "Bagaimana penampilan kami?" Taeyeon mencoba berbasa – basi.**

"**Jawaban kami seperti tepuk tangan yang riuh dari para penonton di aula ini."**

**Taeyeon melirik Chanyeol yang diam saja "Ah, Tuan Presdir Park, aku tidak melihat pasangan anda.." gadis ini mengerling, dan jujur Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.**

**Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melirik Baekhyun, dan pemuda mungil itu menyadarinya.**

"**Pasanganku ada dirumahnya. Dia sedang lelah, dan aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat."**

**Tuan Kim bertepuk tangan kecil, begitu juga dengan Taeyeon "Wah anda benar – benar seorang pria yang sangat baik, Presdir Park." Tuan Kim berkomentar.**

"**Ya, anda benar – benar dapat diandalkan."**

**Baekhyun tersenyum "Well, sangat baik." Ucapnya.**

"**Kenapa tidak mengajak perempuan lain saja?" Tuan Kim melempar guyonan, dan hanya Taeyeon yang tertawa, sedangkan kedua pemuda itu hanya saling tatap.**

"**Saya adalah tipe setia yang tidak akan berselingkuh, dan saya tidak akan pernah malu mengakui saya sedang berhubungan dengan siapa. Termasuk jika kekasih saya sendiri adalah laki – laki."**

"**Woaahh. Apa itu sebuah pengakuan?"**

"**Bisa dibilang begitu."**

"**Tapi anda tahu kan, hubungan sesama jenis masih dianggap tabu oleh masyarakat. Kita adalah bangsa Timur." Baekhyun beragumen.**

"**Saya mempercayai apa yang saya yakini selama ini. Selama cinta masih mengikat."**

**Dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa de javu. Sama seperti saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pertama kali, dipinggir danau.**

**Dan dia merasa miris saat kalimat lain terlontar dari Chanyeol "Kekasihku adalah seorang laki – laki. Dan aku begitu mencintainya."**

* * *

**T B C  
**

* * *

**Author note : **well** *acakacakrambut**

Ini FFnya bener – bener jadi drama banget. Dan … entahlah…

Kenapa saya menyukai karakter orang munafik disini? Dan kenapa harus Baekhyun eomma yang menjadi orang munafik disini? Karena saya juga orang munafik *eeeaaa

Entahlah yang jelas, muka Baekhyun eomma emang antagonis sih, jadi Chanyeol appa emang pantes buat tersakiti.

Ada adegan agak –tiiit- diatas. Maafkan saya, mau saya panjangin, tapi masih ragu, saya masih kecil masalahnya ***slapped**

dan itu ada anggota girlband yang muncul, maafkan saya, saya sangat menyukai Taeyeon - eonnie .. benar - benar suka, dan kebetulan karena Baekhyun adalah SONE jadi saya pake Taeyeon - eonnie sebagai pemain FF ini...

maafkan tulisannya yang serba ' **BOLD** ' ini dikarenakan flashback..

Saya bukan artis – **setidaknya belum hahahaha** - jadi gak ngerti bagaimana hidup artis itu sebenarnya, karena saya juga gak suka mantengin acara gosip. Saya juga belum berkeluarga, jadi ya .. kisah keluarga di FF ini cuma saya comot – comot dari berbagai kisah nyata dari tetangga kanan kiri saya.

Dan di chapter ini hanya ada kisah masa lalu mereka, dan di chapter depan juga masih seperti ini – **kemungkinan besar** –

Entah akan jadi berapa Chapter ini nanti, doakan saja saya tidak akan terkena **Writer Block** saat udah chapter 4..

So, saya tunggu reviewnya…

Kritik dan Saran bisa ditulis dikotak review^^


	4. part three

**MNEMONIC © Joonseo-Han**

**K+**

**Multichapter**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Marriage life, Angst**

**Inspired by 10080 © EXObubz_ and Baby's Breath © Jindeul**

**Chanyeol-Park and Baekhyun-Byun, Rest of EXO member**

**Saat mereka terpisah, dan terpisah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Saat semua sudah terlambat, barulah dia menyadari, kehilangan bukan suatu hal yang mudah.**

" **1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13 …"**

**Mengingat dalam keterbatasan, dia berusaha meraba – raba dalam kegelapan pikirannya.**

"**Phi."**

* * *

**- Part Three -**

* * *

**[ 3 ]**

"_Anda membuka aib anda sendiri." Baekhyun menyela. Taeyeon menyikut lengan Baekhyun dengan pelan, menyadarkan pemuda manis itu akan ucapannya yang terkesan ketus pada pemimpin perusahaan Park itu._

_"Apa anda sudah kehilangan urat malu anda?" tak peduli, Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan ocehannya, dan kali ini Taeyeon hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, dan Tuan Kim hanya bisa melongo._

_"Saya tidak akan malu selama masih bisa menutupi kekasih saya dari rasa malu karena memiliki kekasih dengan gender yang sama."_

_Dan perkataan Chanyeol, jelas menyindir Baekhyun._

_"Pada saatnya dia akan tahu, dimana rumahnya yang sebenarnya, rumah tempatnya berpulang dan berkeluh kesah, serta berlindung."_

_Dan itu, membuat Baekhyun diam seribu kata._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**_ima bulan._

_Dalam sekejap, dia melesat seperti roket._

_Baekhyun berada dalam puncak ketenarannya. Dia lupa waktu. Dia lupa rumahnya. Dia lupa tentang Chanyeol._

_Sehari – hari dia hampir tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki dirumah._

_Seluruh waktunya tersita untuk jadwalnya._

_Dia pulang kerumah hanya untuk membawa pakaian bersih dan mengembalikan pakaian yang kotor, meskipun nantinya akan ada pelayanan laundry yang menjadi langganan Baekhyun._

_Dan saat pegawai Laundry itu datang dan bertanya siapa Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi itu hanya akan menjawab "Aku temannya yang ditugaskan menjaga rumahnya."_

_Selalu seperti itu._

_Dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan saat dia libur dari pekerjaannya. Kecuali satu hal, terus mengisi bukunya dengan semua khayalannya._

_Dan disinilah ia sekarang, duduk didepan meja kerja pribadinya dan berhadapan dengan buku kumalnya serta pena dalam gengamannya._

_Tinta hitam itu meresap pada serat kertas, membentuk huruf hangul yang berjajar rapi. Dan pena polos mengkilap berwarna hitam itu terus bergerak._

' Dalam anganku, semua sudah terjalin begitu sempurna seperti deret Fibonacci. Setiap bilangan pada deret itu dibagi dengan bilangan sebelumnya hasilnya mendekati nilai л . Dan bilangan yang dibagi makin besar makan semakin mendekati nilai л .

Golden Ratio.

Saat setelah bilangan ketiga belas pada deret Fibonacci dibagi dengan bilangan sebelumnya akan menghasilkan bilangan yang sama, 1,61803399. angka Tuhan, dimana Tuhan menciptakan semua ciptaan-Nya dengan sempurna, Tuhan menciptakan segala sesuatunya dengan ukuran.

Aku tidak perlu bertele – tele tentang deret ini.

Aku berkata tentang sebuah kesempurnaan.

Tentang sebuah ukuran yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan.

Tuhan menciptakanmu dengan sempurna.

Dan aku menginginkan hubungan yang rekat.** '**

_Pergerakan pena-nya terhenti saat mendengar deru suara mobil yang membelah kesunyian tengah malam. Dan mobil itu berhenti dipekarangan rumah Chanyeol yang cukup luas._

_Chanyeol menutup kembali tirainya setelah sempat mengintip. Buru – buru ia meletakkan pena hitam itu kembali diatas meja, dan segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan, untuk menyambut Baekhyun._

_Dan benar, pemuda mungil itu tampak kesusahan membawa beberapa tas dan koper._

_"Biar kubantu." Chanyeol merebut dua tas ransel dan menyampirkannya kebahu, serta mengambil alih koper yang tengah ditarik dengan susah payah oleh Baekhyun._

_Membiarkan Baekhyun hanya membawa satu tas ransel saja "Terima kasih."_

_Chanyeol tersenyum, tapi kemudian terlihat berat sebelah "Kau bisa mengucapkan terima kasihmu di ranjang, Baek." Gelak tawa terdengar, tapi yang terdengar hanya suara Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun mengernyit "Dalam mimpimu, Tuan Park."_

_"Hei, Baek. Apa kau sama sekali tidak merindukanku?" Chanyeol berlari kecil menyeimbangkan langkah kecil nan cepat milik Baekhyun yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya._

_"Kau ingin apa?" Baekhyun melepas ikat pinggangnya, celana pendek berwarna coklat muda itu melorot hingga dilantai, menyisakan Baekhyun yang mengenakan kemeja saja._

_Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kecil Baekhyun, kedua tangannya sudah memegang pinggang kecil Baekhyun; suatu hal favoritnya._

_Dia menunduk, menghirup aroma wangi white musk Baekhyun dari perpotongan lehernya. "Baek.."_

_"Hmm."_

_"Kau semakin dekat saja dengan gadis centil itu?"_

_"Bukan apa – apa. Kami hanya sebatas teman kerja. Jangan permasalahkan hal itu lagi." Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dan segera ambruk keatas ranjang "Aku ingin tidur, dan jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Suatu kali, ada sebuah pesan masuk._

_Dan Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sekilas. Dia terlalu disibukkan dengan tumpukan berkas – berkas yang harus segera dikaji dan ditanda-tangani. Tapi setelah melihat sekali lagi, contact name dari Baekhyun yang muncul, dia mengalah untuk mengangkat tangannya dari atas berkas dan mengambil smartphonenya._

_' Hei, Yeol.' Begitu isi pesan yang dikirim Baekhyun._

_Pesan masuk lain._

_' Yeol, Taeyeon ingin mampir kerumah. Bisakah kau pulang agak larut? Aku tidak ingin dia salah paham akan hubungan kita. '_

_Tangan Chanyeol mengepal, dalam hati dia merutuk sikap Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Jemarinya menari lincah untuk mengetik balasan kepada Baekhyun._

_' Terserah kau saja. '_

_Dia menon-aktifkan smartphonenya dan menyibukkan diri dalam lautan berkas – berkas yang tak kunjung habis, demi mengabaikan segala pemikirannya tentang Baekhyun._

_Karena hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya, sekarang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meminta Tuhan agar memutar balikkan waktu?

Andai itu bisa, meski tertutupi akan kemustahilan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bukan seperti itu. Perasaan mengebu – gebu yang setiap saat dirasakannya kala bertatap dengan manik hitam pemuda manis itu, makin terasa menguap._

_Dia seakan lupa. Dia benar - benar jatuh untuk siapa._

_Dia lupa, dimana seharusnya hatinya berlabuh di dermaga yang seharusnya menjadi tempat pelabuhan terakhirnya. Sungguh, ini diluar perkiraannya saat meminang Baekhyun._

_Pemuda yang selalu dia anggap sebagai pelabuhannya._

_Kata beberapa orang, setiap manusia harus berhati – hati dalam melangkahkan kakinya. Gerakkan kedua kaki pada jalan yang tepat, jika tidak ingin penyesalan diakhir hari. Begitu pula dengan menambatkan hati dan hidup, kepada siapa kau membuang jangkarmu, jika tidak ingin menyesal karena sudah mencintai._

_Dan untuk Chanyeol._

_Jatuh cinta untuknya adalah kesalahan fatal seumur hidupnya._

_"Apa kau menderita karena aku? Apa yang membuatmu menderita sebenarnya? Bukankah kau sudah hidup bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai ini?"_

_Suatu kali, di pagi yang mendung, keduanya bercengkrama di ruang tengah; mengabaikan suara televisi yang berbunyi keras._

_Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun, pemuda mungil itu sibuk menganti channel._

_Hidup bersama dengan orang yang mengaku sama sekali tidak mempunyai hati – maupun perasaan dan bodohnya Chanyeol malah jatuh untuk orang seperti itu, karena menurut Baekhyun, perasaan itu terlalu …_

_"Aku tidak suka hidup terikat dengan perasaan."_

_"Jika aku dapat permintaan setiap ada bintang yang jatuh. Aku ingin berharap.."_

_Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang terus – terusan memencet remote, matanya memandang lurus._

_"Permintaan pertama, aku ingin terlahir sebagai sosok yang berbeda."_

_Hening, terdengar jelas suara ludah yang ditelan susah oleh Chanyeol, beradu dengan suara televisi._

_"Permintaan kedua, aku ingin terlahir kembali dengan takdir yang berbeda, yang terakhir .." Chanyeol menoleh, memandang Baekhyun lalu mengengam tangan kiri Baekhyun; membuat pemuda kurcaci itu menoleh "Aku ingin kau ikut terlahir kembali denganku, sebagai pasanganku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dan ini awal musim gugur._

_Dan dia menyambut musim gugur, seperti hatinya yang luruh._

_Chanyeol mematung didepan pintu kamar, tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Itu memang kamarnya dan Baekhyun; dan pemuda itu sudah ada dirumah._

_Tidak salah jika pintu memang tidak dikunci, dan terbuka sedikit; karena memang ada Baekhyun dan bukannya pencuri._

_Tapi berbeda jika yang berada didalam bukan suatu hal yang membuatnya ingin bunuh diri dengan segera, dan mencongkel kedua matanya memandang kejadian paling mengotori hubungannya dengan Baekhyun._

_Satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata Chanyeol, menetes jatuh menyusuri pipi Chanyeol, dan menetes dari dagu runcingnya._

_Matanya memandang kedepan, menyiratkan kebencian yang dalam._

_Chanyeol membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa apa – apa dihadapkan pada pemandangan mengerikan itu. Hatinya kembali berdenyut dan terasa lebih nyeri._

_Dia dikhianati._

_Sejak pertama kali takdir memutuskannya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun._

_Dia menatap cincin yang melingkar manis di jarinya. Apa artinya semua ini?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Caramel itu bergerak – gerak letih tak beraturan, mencari – cari cahaya dalam kegelapan yang menelingkupinya. Satu kenyataan pahit lain yang membuatnya enggan untuk membuka matanya lagi, dia hanya sedang mencoba untuk egois. Egois pada dirinya sendiri._

_Dan hal yang membuatnya tetap teguh dalam pendiriannya, kalimat ' Aku mencintainya. ' yang terus – terusan terngiang - ngiang pada rongga pendengarannya._

_Air mata terus – terusan membasahi pipinya yang sekarang agak tirus dan wajahnya yang nampak pucat._

_"Menyedihkan.." gumaman yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol sedari tadi._

_Dia menyisakan malamnya berada diruangan pribadinya, menyenderkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat dan begitu penat pada meja._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pemuda tinggi itu mengacak – acak rambut hitamnya setelah menutup pintu, dia meregangkan badannya yang kaku, dan dia sungguh ingin berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena pagi ini adalah hari Minggu, dank arena itu dia tidak perlu berpenampilan buruk ke kantor._

_Dia menoleh kekanan saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok Baekhyun yang berbalut piyama biru mudanya tengah menguap._

_"Selamat pagi." Sapaan dari pemuda itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh._

_Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya "Oh. Hai.."_

_"Bagaimana dengan yang semalam?"_

_Baekhyun yang baru dua langkah dari pintu, berbalik "Kau mengetahuinya?"_

_Chanyeol menunduk, tangannya mengaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal "Well, maafkan aku. Pintu tidak terkunci sama sekali dan terbuka sedikit. Aku tidak melihat lebih lama, sama sekali tidak."_

_"Baguslah."_

_Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, hatinya kembali tertusuk dengan tatapan datar dari pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu._

_"Bagus jika kau melihatnya sendiri, daripada kau harus mendengarnya dari mulutku sendiri." Nada sinis keluar dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun._

_Keduanya diam, tapi tetap saling bertukar pandang._

_"Kalau aku menyadari jika menikah dan menaklukan hatimu sebegini susahnya, mungkin sejak awal aku harusnya menyerah saja." Pemuda itu tersenyum, tapi Baekhyun tahu, senyuman itu kentara pahit._

_"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja sekarang?"_

_"Maksudmu, Baek?"_

_"Ceraikan aku. Dan kita mulai hidup dengan awal yang baru. Saling tidak mengenal, dan berusaha untuk tidak bertemu satu sama lain."_

_Baekhyun memasang senyum meremehkannya, lalu bergegas pergi menuju dapur._

_Dan pemuda raksasa itu hanya terdiam sambil memandang cincin pernikahannya "Baiklah.."_

_"Jangan salahkan aku nantinya .. "_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun menunduk lemas, dihadapannya sudah terpampang surat kabar yang tergeletak setelah dilempar oleh seorang pria paruh baya diruangan itu._

_"Kamu ini baru artis pendatang baru, tapi sungguh, perbuatanmu benar – benar merugikan statusmu sendiri."_

_"Aku minta maaf sajangnim."_

_Pria setengah abad lebih itu mengebrak meja dengan keras, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bereaksi, pandangannya tetap datar meski sekarang terlihat lemas "Percuma jika kau meminta maaf padaku, itu tidak akan mengembalikan semua yang kau inginkan kembali padamu, Baekhyun-ssi."_

_Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, menatap pada foto dengan ukuran besar itu menjadi headline surat kabar. Berita skandal seks-nya dengan Taeyeon yang sudah menyebar ke seluruh semenanjung Korea._

_"Dan sekarang, semua kontrak-mu akan dibatalkan." Lee-sajangnim – pria dengan rambut berubannya – mematikan saluran televisi yang menyala diruangan itu._

_"Apa?"_

_"Apa kau tuli?"_

_Baekhyun berdiri, membuat kursi yang sempat didudukinya terjungkal, dia geram sejujurnya "Aku mengerti, sajangnim."_

_"Aku akan membantumu membersihkan namamu, dan kita akan membuat sedikit kebohongan disini. Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Hampir sepenuhnya fans-mu tidak menyukai kedekatanmu dengan Taeyeon."_

_"Aku hanya ikut menumpang popularitasnya."_

_Lee-sajangnim mengerutkan dahinya "Kau licik, Baekhyun-ssi."_

_"Seperti itulah caraku mencapai puncak." Baekhyun menyeringai "Dan soal skandal ini, aku memang yang mengaturnya."_

_Dia berdiri, memutar tubuhnya lalu melangkah kedepan pintu, tangan kanannya memegang knop pintu "Besok, anda bisa mengadakan konferensi pers, sajangnim?"_

_"Tentu saja."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun melepas sepatu sneakers biru yang dipakainya, meletakkannya pada rak sepatu, merapikan sepatu Chanyeol yang tergeletak sembarang. Dia melepas jaketnya, dan juga kacamatanya, saat dia menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya beradu dengan si pemuda raksasa yang tiba – tiba saja sudah berdiri didepannya._

_"Aku sudah lihat, Baek." Terdengar getir kecewa pada suara Chanyeol, matanya merah, dan terasa gurat sedih pada raut wajah tampannya._

_Baekhyun menunduk "Jika kau ingin menghinaku seperti orang – orang, tidak apa – apa. Mungkin setelah itu, kau akan meninggalkanku."_

_Suaranya terdengar keras dibandingkan suara televisi diruang tengah._

_Pemuda bak kurcaci itu melangkahkan kakinya melewati tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kaki mungil Baekhyun dengan memegang lengannya._

_"Aku tidak akan menghinamu seperti orang lain, Baek."_

_Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun merasa trenyuh. Tapi mungkinkah manusia tanpa hati sepertinya dapat tersentuh?_

_"Maafkan aku, Yeol."_

_"Minta maaf tidak akan mengembalikan semuanya kembali seperti yang kita inginkan, Baek." Dalam sehari, Baekhyun merasa permintaan maafnya sama sekali tak berguna. Dia menyadari kemana alur pembicaraan Chanyeol._

_"Termasuk?"_

_"Hubungan kita."_

_"Ya. Kau memang pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Saat seseorang ada dipuncak, saat itulah dia hanya akan merasa bosan dengan kesendiriannya. Seperti itulah, hidup menjadi seorang entertain._

_Dan Baekhyun menyetujui kalimat itu._

_Dia membenahi kacamatanya yang melorot hingga tulang hidungnya, semua popularitasnya membuat dia jenuh dengan semua jadwal yang selalu silih berganti menyita waktunya. Hanya untuk mengistirahatkan diri saja, Baekhyun bersyukur jika satu menit dapat tidur._

_Dia lelah; dia butuh topangan._

_Tepukan halus pada bahunya membuatnya mau tak mau meninggalkan lamunannya "Baekhyun, kau tampak sedang tidak sehat." Managernya, atau sebut saja pria itu, kakak Baekhyun, kakak kandungnya._

_"Aku baik – baik saja." Baekhyun berkata lirih, kembali menghadap depan dan kembali memangku dagunya, tiba – tiba saja dia memikirkan Chanyeol, sang raksasa._

_"Baiklah. Mari kita pulang sekarang. Jadwalmu sudah usai. Aku benar – benar segera ingin pulang kerumah. Aku pegal sekali." Byun Baekbom – kakak laki laki Baekhyun – menguap, lengannya melebar untuk meregangkan ototnya yang kaku._

_Dia memanggul tas ransel Baekhyun "Ayo, bocah tampan." Dia menggeret lengan Baekhyun dengan paksa, membuat si kecil itu mengaduh sakit karena sudah diseret._

_"Apa yang kau nantikan ketika kau sampai dirumah, hyung?" Baekhyun menunduk, berjalan sembari memperhatikan simpul tali sepatu ketsnya._

_"Tentu saja, tidak ada tempat yang paling hangat kecuali di rumah, Baekhyun-ah. Tidak ada. Disanalah seseorang yang mencintaiku sudah menungguku pulang kerja selarut ini."_

_"Kau beruntung…"_

_Baekbom mengernyit "Beruntung? Kenapa? Apa si besar itu menganiayamu?"_

_Baekhyun mendongak saat keduanya telah keluar dari gedung agency-nya, dia menatap kumpulan bintang – bintang yang menghiasi kanvas hitam sang malam._

_"Kau beruntung. Kau bisa merasakan kehangatan itu.."_

_Baekbom mendesah "Kau merasakannya juga, Baekhyun-ah. Hanya saja kau bersikap memungkirinya. Aku memang sempat tidak setuju dengan hubunganmu dengan si besar itu. Sungguh…"_

_Pemuda mungil itu menatap kakaknya, ingin protes tapi bibirnya terkunci saat kalimat lain dari Baekbom makin menyudutkannya._

_"Chanyeol adalah orang baik. Dia tulus mencintaimu, dan melihat niatnya yang begitu besar, aku yakin dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik."_

_Keduanya diam hingga sampai didalam mobil, Baekbom menempatkan diri dikursi pengemudi "Kau yakin ingin berkendara sendirian malam – malam? Tak mau kuantar?"_

_"Baiklah, kau bisa mengantarku pulang, hyung."_

_Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca disampingnya, mengamati kehidupan kota Seoul yang masih belum padam meski malam sudah sangat larut._

_"Ngomong – ngomong, aku jadi merasa rindu pada istriku." Baekbom berbicara sambil fokus pada acara menyetirnya. Dia terkadang menoleh pada adik kecilnya yang sama sekali belum memberikan tanggapan._

_"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Sungguh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan hati anak itu melihatmu berada dimajalah, televisi, tabloid, internet dengan Taeyeon. Ah gadis itu membuatku geli. Istriku saja tidak centil seperti dia."_

_Dan lampu jalanan masih menyita perhatian Baekhyun._

_"Kau harus memperbaiki dirimu, Baekhyun-ah."_

_Dan Baekhyun menoleh "Aku kira dia sudah cukup bahagia, hanya dengan hidup bersamaku."_

_"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah mau mengerti perasaannya dan keadaannya."_

_"Aku sudah mencoba."_

_Baekbom tertawa keras membuat adiknya mendelik "Ya, dengan berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita yang sudah kau renggut keperawanannya. Konyol."_

_"Jangan salahkan aku. Wanita itu yang memulai."_

_"Dan kau tetap keras kepala."_

_Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya, dan wajah Chanyeol membayangi setiap kali dia berkedip._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun sama sekali tak menduga._

_Sosok besar Chanyeol meringkuk didepan pintu rumahnya._

_Pemuda raksasa itu menekuk kedua kakinya, dan dia sudah memakai piyama-nya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih setia pada posisinya._

_"Menunggumu."_

_"Ayo masuk."_

_Dia menarik tangan Chanyeol, memaksa supaya bayi besar itu mau berdiri, dan dengan malas, Chanyeol mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun._

_"Kau sudah makan?"_

_"Belum."_

_Baekhyun berbalik, memandangi pemuda yang berstatuskan suaminya itu "Apa kau bilang?"_

_"Aku. Belum. Makan. Sama. Sekali."_

_"Baiklah aku akan memasakkan untukmu. Duduk diruang makan."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun menyukainya._

_Sensasi yang berbeda selalu datang jika bersama dengan Chanyeol._

_Bibir cherry-nya selalu melantunkan nama Chanyeol ketika pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata – rata itu mencumbunya. Dia merindukan Chanyeol._

_Dan kali ini, mereka melakukannya atas dasar kebutuhan. Mereka menyerahkan diri pada nafsu yang menguasai keduanya._

_Kulit telanjang mereka yang saling beradu._

_Baekhyun benar – benar menginginkan Chanyeol._

_"Baek, kau – harus …" Chanyeol mengambil nafas panjang, menetralkan deru nafasnya yang memburu "Harus- tahu .."_

_"Aku tahu …" Baekhyun membungkam bibir Chanyeol yang akan mengucapkan kata lagi._

_Dan malam itu, Baekhyun kembali membuat Chanyeol.. sebagai sebuah kebutuhan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Gerai dedaunan berwarna emas kemerlap itu makin bergoyang kecil dengan ranting kecil karena angin sepoi yang bertiup kala senja ini, senja merah dipenghujung musim panas menjelang musim gugur._

_Jemari lentik itu mengapai – gapai udara kosong, mencoba meraih sebuah apel merah yang masih bergantung pada induknya. Tubuh kecilnya mencoba berjinjit, berusaha menyamakan tinggi – atau paling tidak sedikit lebih dekat – dengan ranting yang paling pendek itu._

_Surai coklat eboni-nya ikut bergoyang manakala tubuh itu meloncat, kesal akan tingkahnya sendiri. Tangan lain mengapai buah apel merah mengoda itu. Kelima jemari itu memelintir buah itu lalu sedikit menariknya hingga buah apel itu terlepas dari tangkai. "Baek, kau hanya perlu memanggilku jika kau menginginkan apel ini. Aku akan senang hati memetikkannya untukmu."_

_Pemuda kecil ini – yang sedari tadi bersusah payah memetik apel – segera berbalik untuk mendapati sosok suaminya sedang berdiri didepannya memegang buah apel yang sempat membuatnya tergiur "Ini … "_

_"Terima kasih, Yeol."_

_Baekhyun mendudukan diri pada akar pohon apel yang timbul kepermukaan tanah, kedua tangannya sibuk membersihkan kulit apel yang dipetikkan oleh Chanyeol._

_"Kau menyukai apel, Baek?"_

_"Tidak sesuka aku menyukai strawberry, Yeol."_

_"Dan apel itu adalah aku, Baek."_

_Baekhyun mendengus, sambil mengigit buah apel merah itu "Kau menggelikan."_

_"Baek, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan tentang perceraian sekarang ini? Karena baik aku atau kau sendiri tahu, kita harus berpisah. Kita tidak lagi seirama, kau tahu itu, kan?"_

_"Kau terlalu mengaa – ada dengan semua celotehanmu. Daridulu, kita memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Mata Baekhyun memerah "Sejak dulu, kita memang tidak pernah seirama."_

_Baekhyun menunduk, membiarkan buah apel yang digengamnya tergulir jatuh kebawah dan menggelinding "Kau benar."_

* * *

**- t b c -**

* * *

terima kasih yang sebanyak - banyaknya untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiction abal saya ini, terima kasih sekali. maaf tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu.

MNEMONIC itu berarti mengingat.

dan untuk saran soal flashback sama EYD, sebisa mungkin saya ubah, untuk kenyamanan readers. tapi jujur, untuk EYD, saya masih benar - benar berantakan. terima kasih.

dan chapter ini, masih flashback. dan saya geram, kenapa ini gak selesai - selesai dan makin ngawur semacam sinetron.

bagi yang kesal dengan karakter Byun Baekhyun, silakan keluarkan unek - unek kalian..

saya dengan senang hati akan menampungnya..

tolong, saran dan kritik yang membangun^^

klaten, 20-october-2013

20:03


	5. part four

**MNEMONIC © Joonseo-Han**

**K+**

**Multichapter**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Marriage life, Angst**

**Inspired by 10080 © EXObubz_ and Baby's Breath © Jindeul**

**Chanyeol-Park and Baekhyun-Byun, Rest of EXO member**

**Saat mereka terpisah, dan terpisah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Saat semua sudah terlambat, barulah dia menyadari, kehilangan bukan suatu hal yang mudah.**

" **1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13 …"**

**Mengingat dalam keterbatasan, dia berusaha meraba – raba dalam kegelapan pikirannya.**

"**Phi."**

* * *

******Flashback are italic, and present in normal words.**

* * *

**- Part Four -**

* * *

**[ 3 ]**

**1 Oktober 2007, Pyeongchang-dong district.**

* * *

_Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang pendestrian dengan kepala tertunduk, tak mempedulikan hujan deras yang menguyurnya, tak peduli jika tubuh raksasanya menubruk pejalan kaki yang tak bersalah._

_Tangannya mengengam erat buku kumal._

_Tujuannya hanya satu._

_Dia menuruti kemana langkahnya berjalan._

_Dan dia berakhir disini, ditanah kosong yang ditumbuhi ilalang – ilalang setinggi lengan. Dia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya menemukan pohon Apel yang berdiri kokoh disana._

_Lututnya lemas. Dia bersimpuh didepan pohon bersurai emas itu._

"_Simpankan untukku perasaanku yang kuberikan untuk Baekhyun. Simpankan itu. Ingatkan pada saatnya. Dia akan kembali pada rumahnya yang sebenarnya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun mengintip dari rerimbunan ilalang. Tumbuhan tinggi itu mampu menyembunyikan sosok kecilnya. Dia mengerjap, membiasakan diri pada angin yang berhembus. Dia menajamkan fokus pandangnya pada Chanyeol; pemuda yang sudah mengikrarkan diri menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya._

"_Simpankan untukku perasaanku yang kuberikan untuk Baekhyun. Simpankan itu. Ingatkan pada saatnya. Dia akan kembali pada rumahnya yang sebenarnya."_

_Terdengar suara Chanyeol bergetar ditelan angin._

_Baekhyun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri "Tidak ada yang namanya rumah semacam itu."_

_Lagi._

_Suara Chanyeol makin bergetar "Aku akan segera berpisah dengannya." Pemuda itu mencakar tanah kering dibawahnya, menunduk. Baekhyun dapat melihat tetesan air mata yang berlomba berjatuhan._

_Dan pemandangan itu membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah._

_Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan cepat sesaat merasa tetes air menjatuhi matanya. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menghadapkan telapak tangannya keatas, dan setetes air lagi – lagi jatuh._

_Awan hitam dalam jumlah besar, makin menggulung seakan memakan habis langit biru yang sempat terlihat. Dan hawa kesedihan yang terasa begitu berat makin memukul dadanya._

_Baekhyun membuka payung merah yang dibawanya, dia mengeluarkannya dari ransel abu – abu kesayangannya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa begitu ingin membawa payung merah itu._

_Chanyeol masih bersimpuh didepan pohon Apel itu. Tangisannya teredam oleh suara hujan yang menderas._

"_Chanyeol.." tanpa Baekhyun sadari, kakinya berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda itu._

_Chanyeol mendongak saat merasa tubuhnya yang mengigil tak lagi tertimpa air hujan. Lidahnya kelu hanya untuk menjawab panggilan Baekhyun._

_Pemuda cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pundak Chanyeol "Mari kita pulang .."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku sudah menelepon pengacara." Chanyeol bersuara, membuat Baekhyun yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol dengan handuk segera berhenti._

"_Apa maksudmu, Yeol?"_

_Pemuda kelahiran November itu merebut pelan handuk putih berukuran sedang yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun "Kita akan bercerai. Secepatnya satu bulan lagi."_

_Baekhyun tersentak "Itu menyakitkan, Yeol … " kalimat yang keluar darinya tak disadarinya, dia segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan itu sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Chanyeol; dikarenakan posisi keduanya, Chanyeol duduk didepan Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambutnya, tatapannya kosong, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit terusik, jemari lentiknya kembali merebut handuk dan kembali mengeringkan rambut hitam pemuda itu._

"_Biarkan aku menjadi pasangan hidupmu yang baik. Untuk terakhir kalinya."_

_Chanyeol sadar, jelas sangat sadar. Baekhyun menahan tangisnya. Bagaimana suara merdunya terdengar sangat bergetar._

"_Biarkan aku berbakti sebagaimana mestinya."_

_Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang, dan itu terdengar sangat jelas; seperti bermuatan beban yang menumpuk pada pundaknya._

_Hati Chanyeol kembali menghangat, walau itu sudah sangat terlambat._

_Sangat terlambat._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April 2013, Pyeongchang-dong district.**

* * *

"Chanyeol?" begitu pintu terbuka, sosok Baekbom yang sudah berkepala empat itu terkejut.

"Hai, hyung.." Chanyeol menyingkir, membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar untuk Baekbom – mantan – kakak iparnya itu agar mau masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Begitu Baekbom masuk, Chanyeol segera menutup pintu, mempersilakan laki – laki itu agar duduk disofa.

"Kau ingin minum apa, hyung?"

"Tidak ada yang ingin kuminum. Aku hanya ingin segera membawa Baekhyun pulang."

Chanyeol mendesah, si raksasa itu mendudukkan diri didepan Baekbom "Aku masih merindukannya.."

Tiada yang berbicara, suara detak jam dinding pada ruangan itu makin merayap.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bercerai? Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"Baekhyun yang menginginkannya, kurasa dia tidak bahagia dengan hidupnya; bersamaku. Aku selalu mencintainya, Hyung."

"**Dia sakit**."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, lalu mendesah "Aku tahu itu, hyung."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau perbuat?"

"Aku ingin dia tinggal disini, dan membawanya ke dokter."

Laki – laki berkepala empat itu menggeleng, dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan "Tidak semudah itu, Chanyeol-ah. Baekhyun tidak akan sembuh. Tidak akan."

"Aku yang akan menyembuhkannya."

"**Itu mustahil.**"

"**Aku menyakini apa yang kuyakini selama ini.**"

Baekbom berdiri dari duduknya "Jawaban itu lagi. Jawaban keras kepalamu. Baiklah, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika Baekhyun ada disini. Karena aku tahu, dia berada ditangan yang tepat. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi untuk mengantar beberapa potong pakaian ganti. Beruntungnya, aku membawa tas obat Baekhyun di mobil."

"Kau tidak perlu repot – repot membawakan baju ganti untuknya. Disini masih banyak pakaiannya yang sengaja aku pindahkan dari kediaman kami dulunya." Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu, Chanyeol membuka pintu berukir itu dan membungkuk pada Baekbom.

"Terima kasih, kakak ipar." Ucapnya saat Baekbom mengulurkan tas selempang kecil padanya.

"Ya ya.. aku mantan kakak iparmu; tapi kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu, Chanyeol-ah. Baiklah, aku titip Baekhyun, pastikan dia meminum obatnya. Aku permisi.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku dimana?**" laki – laki mungil itu meringkuk dibelakang sofa di ruang tengah, matanya berkeliaran menatapi setiap inchi ruangan bercat-kan warna hijau muda itu, seolah menganggap setiap barang disana dapat melukainya.

"Aku takut.." Baekhyun terisak, dia mengigiti ujung baju yang dipakainya, bulir keringat menuruni pipi tirusnya.

Dan terdengar suara gaduh saat kaki telanjang Chanyeol menghantam lantai kayu, dia berlari sesaat setelah mendengar suara jeritan Baekhyun yang tiba - tiba.

"**Kau siapa?! Pergi!**" Baekhyun menyeret tubuhnya dan menjerit kembali, mata sipitnya terlihat begitu ketakutan saat melihat Chanyeol, dia terus – terusan menyeret tubuhnya mundur, hingga terpojok pada dinding "**Kumohon**, **pergi!**"

"**Baek**, **ini aku**, **suamimu** .. " Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, menatap laki – laki yang sedang ketakutan itu dengan lembut "**Aku suamimu**."

"**Suami**? **Aku punya suami**?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berakhir dengan kembali membuka album foto.

Dan disetiap kenangan yang sempat terukir itu, Chanyeol terus – terusan mengoceh tentang ini dan itu, berusaha bercerita tentang bagaimana masa lalu mereka yang begitu bahagia, dan itu semua dikarang oleh Chanyeol dengan sedikit bumbu – bumbu kebohongan, dengan meniadakan cerita tentang keberadaan seorang gadis yang menjadi salah satu dari alasan mereka berpisah.

"Kau bukan orang yang percaya dengan akhir bahagia dan tentang kebahagiaan itu sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol setelah menutup album foto mereka yang kedua, dan masih ada beberapa album foto yang belum mereka lihat.

"Seperti itukah?" Baekhyun mengerjap, dan membuatnya nampak begitu seperti anak kecil dipenghujung usianya yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak kepala tiga.s

"Baek?"

"Ya?"

Chanyeol mengecup cherry merah itu dengan cepat "Kau harus tahu, **aku yang akan selalu menjadi jam wekermu saat kau lupa tentang waktu**. **Aku yang akan menjadi penuntunmu saat kau lupa akan arah yang kau tuju**, **aku akan menjadi pengingat untukmu**."

"Terima kasih, **raksasa**."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku ingin melupakan. Dengan mudah melupakan kesalahanku, dan mengingat apa yang seharusnya harus kuingat sepanjang masaku."_

Kata. Sebuah perkataan adalah sebuah do'a.

Dan itu, hadiah dari do'a Baekhyun yang pernah diucapkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana cara menggunakan ini?" Baekhyun menunjuk pada toples kecil berisi gula, dia mengigit sendok yang dipegangnya.

Chanyeol membuka tutup toples itu, mengambil sendok bersih yang lain "Ini membuat susu strawberry yang akan kau minum itu bertambah manis, Baek."

"Aku boleh minta?"

"Tentu saja.." Chanyeol menuangkan satu sendok gula pada minuman susu strawberry Baekhyun, dan pemuda itu mulai meminumnya.

"Tidak bertambah manis."

"Kau sama sekali belum mengaduknya, sayang."

"Mengaduk? **Seperti apa itu**?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 Oktober 2007**

* * *

"_Ya, kau benar .. hahahaha"_

_Baekhyun melongok pada ruang tamu rumah mereka yang tiba – tiba terdengar ramai. Dia baru saja bangun tidur, dan begitu bangun, dia dikagetkan dengan ketiadaan lengan kekar Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya semalaman, dan digantikan guling disampingnya._

_Dan suara gelak tawa Chanyeol yang membuatnya miris, seingatnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah tertawa lepas seperti itu, jika bersamanya._

_Dia mengintip melalui belakang rak buku, dan yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit, ada seorang asing yang duduk disofa ruang tamu mereka._

_Rambut berwarna merah muda –yang terlihat tua- dan di highlight dengan warna abu – abu, membuat sosok itu terlihat begitu cantik. Kelima jemari itu menutupi bibir cherry yang tertawa kecil._

_Sedetik kemudian, dia merasa sesak._

_Saat melihat suaminya mencondongkan tubuhnya guna membuat jarak antara Chanyeol dan orang asing itu menipis, dan Baekhyun menutup matanya, tak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi._

_Dia melangkah mundur sambil menggeleng pelan "Lupakan, Baekhyun. Lupa. Kau harus lupa."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Siapa dia ?" Baekhyun mengetuk jemari lentiknya pada meja makan, dia mengaduk – aduk susu strawberry yang barusan dibuatnya. Dan raut wajahnya terlihat dia begitu jengkel._

_Chanyeol yang baru saja membuka botol air mineral dan meneguknya segera menatap Baekhyun "Siapa? Tamu barusan?"_

_Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "Tentu saja. Siapa lagi." Jawabnya ketus._

_Chanyeol menyeringai "Kenapa, Baek? Kau cemburu?"_

"_Tidak. Dan sama sekali, tidak! Terima kasih.." Baekhyun memutar posisi duduknya hingga tak lagi menghadap Chanyeol; yang sekarang duduk disamping si kecil itu._

"_Baiklah."_

_Baekhyun mencebil "Kenapa kau harus menciumnya?" ada sedikit perasaan tak rela saat Baekhyun kembali membayangkan bagaimana kejadian tadi._

"_Baek, kau cemburu."_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Jangan bersikap munafik."_

"_Apa dia yang akan mengantikanku, Yeol?"_

_Chanyeol meneguk air mineralnya, dan sudut matanya masih mengamati punggung kecil Baekhyun "Mungkin saja, Baek. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan sesuatu tentang masa depan."_

"_Sepertinya dia baik."_

"_Ya, kau benar."_

"_Kalian sangat serasi."_

"_Terima kasih."_

"_Dan dia tidak akan menyakitimu, tidak sepertiku."_

"_Tidak tahu, manusia tidak luput dari salah, Baek. Bisa saja dia berselingkuh juga."_

_Si kurcaci itu kembali pada posisi awalnya, matanya menatap depan, seolah menerawang "Dan perkataanmu itu sukses menyindirku, Tuan Park."_

"_Aku tidak menyindirmu, Baek."_

"_Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa sama sekali tidak rela.." Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya, dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Berhentilah menyanyikan lagu itu. Apa kau pikir suaramu itu bagus, hah?"_

_Chanyeol mendongak, mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpukan berkas yang tengah dikerjakannya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis saat melihat Baekhyun tengah kerepotan membawa dua cangkir dengan isinya yang terlihat masih mengepulkan uap, dan juga cemilan kecil berupa beberapa buah apel yang masih belum dikupas._

_Pemuda cantik itu meletakkan bawaannya itu pada meja kecil yang ada disofa "Kemarilah, Yeol."_

_Chanyeol segera memposisikan dirinya ditempat yang senyaman mungkin, yakni dibelakang tubuh kurcaci pria-nya, dia memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun, dan menenggelamkan diri pada ceruk lehernya, membuat Baekhyun agak mengeliat kecil "Kau mengangguku, raksasa idiot."_

"_Aku menyukai aroma-mu."_

_Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia sibuk mengupas apel merah yang dibawanya, memotongnya kecil – kecil pada piring yang dibawanya._

' **where you are, I will be there too**

**where you go, I will be there too**

**I smile for you everyday, I pray for you '**

"_Terima kasih, Baek."_

"_Hmm ."_

"_Apa aku akan kehilangan aroma yang selalu membuatku tenang ini?"_

"_Kita akan bercerai, Yeol. Kita sudah menanda-tangani dokumen – dokumen itu."_

"_Ya. Tidak lama lagi."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun memutar tubuh kecilnya._

_Dalam hitungan detik saja, dia lupa, lupa apa yang akan dikerjakannya sesaat setelah memegang gunting kecil yang dia letakkan pada laci nakas._

_Dia mengapai ujung meja yang lancip, betapa dia ingin mengingat apa yang akan dikerjakannya, dia tidak bisa. Seolah – olah memori jangka pendeknya terhapus dalam sekejap mata._

_Sambil menggerutu, dia melangkah keluar dari kamar._

"_Yeol, apa kau tahu untuk apa aku mengambil gunting ini?" Baekhyun mengangkat gunting yang dibawanya._

_Chanyeol yang sibuk kertas warna – warni di lantai itu mengernyit heran "Kau aneh, Baek. Bukannya kau berkata ingin membuat hiasan bunga kertas?"_

_Baekhyun menepuk kepalanya "Ah, iya. Aku baru ingat."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun gusar._

_Ini adalah goodbye stage-nya di tahun ini._

_Dan dia mondar – mandir seperti orang gila di belakang panggung. Dia memang sudah selesai di-make up sedari tadi._

_Dia menunggu smartphone-nya berdering dan bergetar, hanya itu._

_Dia menunggu Chanyeol-nya._

_Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan datang menonton penampilan goodbye stage-nya di Music Bank, tapi pemuda itu tidak kunjung memberinya kabar sama sekali._

_Dan seorang crew sudah menyuruhnya untuk segera naik ke atas panggung._

_Dia gugup, walau tidak segugup saat dia akan menikah dengan Chanyeol, dan perlahan ingatan saat berada di altar dengan pemuda itu menyeruak kembali memenuhi pikirannya._

_Dan dia menyadari, tidak sebodoh itu, dia menerima pinangan dari seorang pemuda yang bergender sama dengannya dan menjalani hidup bersama dengannya, menghabiskan sisa umur dengan raksasa itu, dan menikmati musim semi saat mereka bersatu terus berganti seiring tahun yang terus berjalan_

_Tidak buruk sebenarnya. Tapi bukankah dia terlambat untuk menyadarinya?_

_Dan dia melangkahkan kakinya naik ke atas panggung mengabaikan setiap denyut nyeri saat jantungnya berdetak saat mengingat bagaimana wajah Chanyeol itu terpatri dengan begitu jelas._

_Dia menghadap kearah para fans yang sudah berkumpul disana yang membawa banner namanya, dan segala pernak – perniknya –seperti lightstick berwarna navy blue; warna fandom officialnya-._

_Dia menelan ludah kasar, dia benar – benar gugup._

_Dia memegang microphonenya dengan gemetar dan mengangkatnya hingga akan menyentuh bibirnya "Sebelumnya aku akan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat. Terima kasih untuk seseorang dengan inisial PCY. Lima bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar." Dia berdehem sejenak, tak membuat suara berisik dari fans – fansnya reda. Baekhyun dapat mendengar segerombolan fans itu menyebutkan inisial PCY dalam setiap perkataan mereka._

"_Aku sangsi akan perasaan ini." Dia mulai berbicara kembali._

_Suara fans yang riuh kemudian menghilang._

"_Aku … " Baekhyun menunduk, mencegah air mata yang sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya terjatuh._

"_Secara sadar sudah menyakitimu terlalu banyak."_

"_Aku akan menghabiskan waktu yang lebih banyak denganmu, walau hanya untuk satu bulan terhitung mulai dari kemarin. Karena itu, goodbye stage yang kupersembahkan untuknya."_

"_Dan, lagu untuknya. Heaven. Lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan untukku. Dan biarkan aku membangun kepercayaan diriku, untuk mengakui semuanya di depan publik."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 Oktober 2007.**

* * *

"_Kau sudah pulang, Baek?"_

_Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bercengkrama dengan sosok yang pernah bertandang kerumah mereka, saat pagi itu._

_Sosok itu tersenyum dengan manis kearah Baekhyun, membuat si mungil itu mendengus._

"_Aku salah satu penggemarmu, Baekhyun-ssi." Sosok itu berdiri, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang mematung didepan teras._

_Dengan tatapan sinis, Baekhyun memandang pada tangan mulus yang terulur untuk mengajaknya berjabat tangan, lalu memandang pada si empu tangan._

"_Kau siapa? Dan ada urusan apa ada ditempat ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ketus._

_Sosok itu tersenyum simpul "Apa aku tidak boleh mampir kerumah kekasihku, Baekhyun-ssi."_

_Chanyeol terbatuk kecil, dan mendapat lirikan tajam dari pemuda mungil itu._

"_Namaku Luhan, Baekhyun-ssi."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun menghela nafas kecil, dia menarik lepas masker bergambar rillakuma yang tengah dipakainya. Dia mengacak kasar rambut coklat kayunya, tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang._

_Dia tersesat._

_Sejujurnya, dia lupa kemana arah rumahnya._

_Dia menatap kelangit, tepat dimana awan hitam mulai berkumpul di tengah._

_Dan angin telah membawa bau hujan._

_Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang mulai padat akan sekelompok orang yang mulai berjalan terburu – buru. Dia melirik pada jalanan aspal yang mulai ternodai dengan tetesan – tetesan air yang jatuh._

_Baekhyun menengadah, dan memberhentikan langkahnya, dan setetes air hujan jatuh tepat dikelopak matanya, membuatnya terpejam sebentar._

_Dia menyeberang, setelah menoleh ke kanan dan kiri; peraturan utama saat akan menyeberang. Dia berlari kecil saat tetes hujan makin menderas, dia berlindung diteras toko yang tutup._

_Dia merogoh saku celana jeans hitamnya "Bodohnya, aku lupa membawa smartphoneku."_

_Baekhyun berjongkok, memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan kedua lengannya setelah menyerah merutuki kebodohannya sendiri "Kalau jadi seperti ini, mestinya aku tidak perlu minggat dari rumah." Dia mengerutu sendirian._

_Pemuda manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan lengannya, dia bersenandung kecil, membuat kebisingan sendiri dari air hujan yang deras jatuh di bumi._

"_Butuh tumpangan?"_

_Samar. Baekhyun mendengar suara; suara yang selalu menemani hari – harinya. Dia mendongak, dan menemukan sosok tinggi suaminya berdiri didepannya sambil terengah – engah mengumpulkan nafas._

"_Yeol." Baekhyun berdiri "Kenapa kau disini?"_

"_Bodoh!" Chanyeol membentak pemuda itu, dan Baekhyun nampak kaget "Tentu saja aku mencarimu! Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku tidak mendapatimu di rumah." Dalam sekejap, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya sudah berada didalam kungkungan lengan Chanyeol._

_Kedua mata Baekhyun memandang kearah payung merah yang tergeletak dibawah guyuran hujan, dia meremas kemeja biru pastel yang dikenakan Chanyeol._

"_Apa karena Luhan?"_

"_Kau sudah menebaknya dengan benar, Yeol."_

"_Kau cemburu?"_

_Baekhyun menerawang "Ya. Aku cemburu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Angka apa itu."_

"_Phi, Baek."_

"_Apa arti deret itu?"_

"_Deret yang tersusun dari angka – angka Tuhan."_

"_Dan?"_

"_Angka yang mewakilkan kesempurnaan."_

"_Eoh? Aku tidak mengerti."_

"_Perasaanku seperti deret ini, Baek. Kau akan mengerti jika sudah waktunya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April 2013.**

* * *

Chanyeol bersimpuh didepan tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

Kedua tangannya beralih memegang betis lelaki mungil itu, masih terisak "Baek, maafkan aku.." katanya disela tangisannya. Sedangkan si kecil hanya mematung memandang Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku .." racau Chanyeol kembali.

"Bukan kesalahanmu, membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini, Chanyeol-ah." Baekbom membantu Chanyeol berdiri, menepuk punggung laki – laki itu. Keduanya memandang tubuh Baekhyun yang seperti boneka tanpa nyawa itu.

"**Chanyeol, aku membencimu."**

* * *

**- tbc -**

* * *

a/n : maafkan atas gangguannya, maaf karena terpaksa saya hapus sementara ..

dan ini saya publish lagi dengan tempelan disana - sini, perbaikan beberapa adegan yang diberi tanggal, bulan dan tahun kejadian. terima kasih untuk saran dari readers...

dan saya memang anti dengan chapter empat - entah kenapa? - disinilah saya kehilangan mood untuk menulis padahal ide ada ...

tapi saya akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan FF ini sampai tuntas ..

dan untuk chapter kedepan, mari kita menghabiskan waktu sebulan bersama ChanBaek sebelum mereka BERPISAAH!

saya menanti kritik, saran dari anda semua^^

karena apresiasi dari pembacalah yang membuat saya semangat^^

terima kasih ... :*


	6. part five

**MNEMONIC © Joonseo-Han**

**K+**

**Multichapter**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Marriage life, Angst**

**Inspired by 10080 © EXObubz_ and Baby's Breath © Jindeul**

**Chanyeol-Park and Baekhyun-Byun, Rest of EXO member**

**Saat mereka terpisah, dan terpisah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Saat semua sudah terlambat, barulah dia menyadari, kehilangan bukan suatu hal yang mudah.**

" **1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13 …"**

**Mengingat dalam keterbatasan, dia berusaha meraba – raba dalam kegelapan pikirannya.**

"**Phi."**

* * *

**- Part Five -**

* * *

**[ 5 ]**

**10 Oktober 2007.**

Baekhyun menarik kursi kecil dari rotan mendekat kearah jendela. Sungguh dia bosan, meski tidak sebosan ketika ia harus menjalani segala rutinitasnya menjadi seorang artis. Dia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya, mencoba merasakan dinginnya kaca itu, dia tersenyum kecil saat mendapati leleran air hujan menuruni kaca.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada kaca, dan menghembuskan nafasnya disana, membuat embun buatan pada kaca. Baekhyun menggerakkan jemarinya, menulis hangul membentuk kata Chanyeol dan juga sedikit bubuhan gambar hati.

Dia melirik pada _smartphone_-nya yang bergetar diatas pahanya.

Screen berkedip menampakkan _id caller_, Chanyeol . Jemarinya menggeser _screen_ guna mengangkat panggilan itu, dengan cepat dia menempelkan _smartphone_-nya ditelinga kirinya.

"Halo?"

'**Baek**..'

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya "Ada apa meneleponku?"

Diseberang, Chanyeol tertawa lepas '**Aku merindukanmu, istriku**."

Baekhyun membalas dengan dengusan "Idiot."

'**Aku menyukai panggilan idiot itu.**'

Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis "Kapan kau pulang, Yeol? Aku akan memasak untukmu."

'**Kau terdengar begitu merindukanku, Baek. Aku akan ada disana jam enam tepat. Sampai berjumpa dirumah. Aku menyayangimu..**'

Telepon ditutup.

Baekhyun menurunkan _smartphone_ itu dari telinganya dan menatap _screen_ "Aku juga menyayangimu, Yeol."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun kesal. Dia sudah bersusah payah untuk membuat makan malam kesukaan suaminya_, Galbi _dan_ Tonkatsu._

"Kenapa kau juga ada disini?"

Luhan, pemuda itu duduk manis - disamping Chanyeol - dan sedang asyik menyuap sup-nya "Chanyeol bercerita bahwa kalian akan makan malam berdua, dan kurasa itu sangat _special_. Karena itu aku ingin mengikuti acara makan malam kalian. Apa tidak boleh kita saling mengakrabkan diri sebelum kalian bercerai?"

Baekhyun meremas garpu yang digengamnya "Bisakah kau memberi kami ruang, Luhan-ssi. **Biarkan satu bulan ini menjadi milikku dan Chanyeol**. Ini adalah acara makan malam kami."

"Aku akan pergi jika Chanyeol yang menyuruhku pergi." Luhan menarik tangan Chanyeol yang akan menyuapkan potongan daging untuknya sendiri, dengan cepat dia melahap daging yang ada disumpit.

Luhan tersenyum, dan menurut Baekhyun, Luhan tengah mengejeknya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak – anak, Baek. Luhan adalah tamu kita."

Dan Baekhyun meletakkan garpunya di meja makan –membuat sedikit bunyi keras saat benda itu membentur permukaan meja- lalu melangkah pergi dari ruang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**17 Oktober 2007**

"Kau mencari apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun melempar selimut dan bantal; berjatuhan di atas lantai "Diamlah, Yeol. Aku sedang mencari _smartphone_-ku."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, dan memegang lengan Baekhyun "Kau meletakkannya di laci nakas, seperti biasanya."

Baekhyun mendesah, melepas pegangan tangan Chanyeol, lalu mendudukan diri diranjang "Aku terus menerus melupakan sesuatu yang kuletakkan sendiri." Dia menarik laci nakas, dan menemukan _smartphone_-nya berada disana, membuatnya menghela nafas kasar.

Chanyeol tidak mengubris, dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil dasi dari dalam sana. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang masih terduduk "Kau sepertinya perlu istirahat, Baek."

"Aku tidak lelah, Yeol. Aku sama sekali tidak bekerja."

"Kau bisa periksa kedokter."

Baekhyun mendesah, dia berjalan kearah Chanyeol, membantu si raksasa itu untuk memakai dasinya. Chanyeol memegangi pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Apa yang **kau harapkan** saat menikah denganku, Yeol?"

"Tidak lebih dari **kehidupan rumah tangga yang bahagia**."

"Dan apa **kau mencintaiku**."

"**Ya**, Baek."

"**Sampai** kapan?"

"Baek, **waktu terus menerus bergerak**. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan soal masa depan. Kita tidak tahu apakah yang akan terjadi pada kita sedetik kedepan."

"**Kau bosan**, huh?" Baekhyun melangkah mundur, tatapannya agak sulit dimengerti.

"Bukan, karena **waktu yang membuatnya seperti itu**."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**21 Oktober 2007**

Baekhyun merobek kalender pada dinding, lalu mengambil spidol warna merah, membuat emoticon tersenyum disamping tanggal itu. Tanggal 21, bulan Oktober ditahun 2007. Di usia pernikahan mereka yang masih seumur jagung.

Dan mereka harus menghadapi perpisahan, dan itu tidak lama. sepuluh hari lagi menjelang akhir bulan Oktober.

Dia melangkah mundur, menyusuri pinggiran meja menggunakan jemarinya, matanya menatap pada serentetan foto berbingkai yang terdapat disana. Dia memegang salah satunya, mengusap kaca dengan pelan. Lalu senyum tipis terukir dibibir manisnya.

"**Sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang buruk mencintaimu**." Baekhyun meletakkan bingkai foto itu kembali ditempatnya. Dia berjalan mendekati sofa putih diruang tengah; tempat dimana biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu menonton televisi dengan suaminya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan "**Semua ini akan menjadi kenangan saja**."

Kedua kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju kamar mereka. Baekhyun mengitari ruangan yang cukup besar itu, dia menatap sofa kecil berwarna coklat muda yang ada disamping ranjang.

Dia menyeringai, saat lintas masa ingatannya membawa kembali perihal hubungan seks mereka. Chanyeol pernah mencumbunya disofa ini.

Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding yang berada didekat jendela, dimana tirai – tirainya berkibar karena angin yang datang dari luar. Wajahnya bersemu merah saat kembali mengingat bagaimana wajah mengoda suaminya yang berkeringat memojokkannya di dinding.

Langkahnya membawanya ke ranjang yang sudah rapi, dia merebahkan dirinya disana; tepat disisi Chanyeol biasa berbaring. Dia menyamankan diri dibantal, menghirup aroma maskulin Chanyeol yang dapat ia hirup.

Kedua mata hitam itu terbuka, merasakan kehampaan memukulnya tepat diulu hati. Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, dia bangkit saat merasakan dadanya makin terasa begitu sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**28 Oktober 2007**

"Baek, ayo pergi."

Baekhyun yang sedang menonton televisi segera menoleh saat merasa bahunya ditepuk pelan, dan dia mendapati suaminya berdiri di sisi kanannya.

"Kemana, huh?" Baekhyun menetralkan suaranya yang serak, semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur, karena berusaha keras untuk mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

Sesuatu yang menganjal dihatinya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan hal yang menganjal untuknya, dan akhirnya dia menyerah, dan tertidur pukul empat dini hari.

"Kau sakit, Baek? Kau terlihat tidak sehat." Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar pada dahi Baekhyun untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh pasangannya itu.

"Aku ingin ke dokter untuk mengambil hasil test kepalaku ini."

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Setelah itu kita akan pergi … "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan mengilas Baekhyun saat mendengar pernyataan dari Dokter. Dia merasa makin menciut saat menatap beberapa benda yang ada diruangan putih itu seakan – akan menertawainya dan makin terasa mengencet tubuhnya.

**Alzheimer**.

Penyakit pikun itu menghantuinya. Perlahan – lahan akan mengerogoti memorinya. Perlahan – lahan membuat isi otaknya kosong. Dan itu berarti dia tidak akan punya kenangan sama sekali, bersama Chanyeol.

Dan itu benar – benar membuatnya begitu terpukul.

Dia meremas pegangan kursi, mengabaikan setiap jeritan hatinya kala mengingat sosok suaminya – yang bisa kapan saja termakan penyakitnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun duduk tenang dikursi penumpang, matanya menatap lurus kearah jalanan, lagu _ballad_ yang diputar Chanyeol dalam mobil juga tak membuatnya terusik sama sekali. Sesekali dia menoleh kearah pemuda raksasa yang tengah menyetir disampingnya itu.

Chanyeol menoleh, lalu tersenyum lebar padanya. Dan itu membuat salah satu organ tubuh Baekhyun agak terasa nyeri.

Dan itu membuat kenyataan kembali menelannya hidup – hidup.

Bagaimana jika memori-nya akan dimakan perlahan – lahan oleh penyakit seperti rayap itu. Akankah memori itu dapat kembali utuh?

"-ek. Baek? Kau tidak apa – apa, kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil "Aku tidak apa – apa." Menggerakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Lalu apa kata Dokter tadi, eum?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca, menatap pepohonan _maple_ dipinggir jalan "Aku hanya kelelahan, Yeol."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana ini?"

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya, kedua alis tebalnya saling tertaut "Kau harus ingat, Baek. Kau tidak boleh melupakan tempat bersejarah ini." Laki – laki ini mengulurkan kamera SLR dari dalam tas gendongnya kepada Baekhyun, sedang si kecil itu hanya menatapnya kebingungan.

Baekhyun menyentuh kamera itu dengan gemetar, dia tidak mengingat dimana ini. Sama sekali. Tapi ketika melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum sangat lebar padanya, membuatnya mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya "Tentu saja, aku ingat danau ini." Lalu si raksasa membuatnya mengalungkan kamera itu pada lehernya.

"Bunga iris untukmu, Baek." Dan satu lagi, saat Chanyeol mengulurkan buket bunga iris putih pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, mendekap si kerdil lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya "Baek, maafkan aku karena kita harus berpisah. Maafkan aku.."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang berada didada Chanyeol serta merta langsung meremas kain jaket si raksasa itu "Jangan meminta maaf. Maaf tidak akan mengembalikan semua seperti semula; seperti yang kau inginkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**30 Oktober 2007**

Baekhyun merobek kertas kalender, lalu mengambil spidol merah; membuat lingkaran tak beraturan mengelilingi angka tiga puluh. Dia meremas sobekan kertas kalender itu dan melemparnya kedalam tempat sampah.

Dengan tertatih dia melangkah menuju ruang pribadi Chanyeol, dia agak berjengit kala suara berdecit pintu terdengar olehnya saat pintu berdaun dua itu terbuka agak lebar.

Dia menarik buku kumal dari tumpukan map – map maupun berkas – berkas perusahaan Park itu, membuka halaman pertama.

' _Namaku Park Chanyeol, dan pasangan sehidup – sematiku bernama Park Baekhyun. seorang laki – laki sama sepertiku. Seseorang yang kutemui saat aku sibuk dengan buku deret memuakkan saat di taman belakang kampus. Aku menyukai saat jemarinya memutar lensa dengan lembut, aku akui dia punya sense sendiri_. '

"_Well_, aku tidak menyangka saja seorang Tuan Park menulis diary?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, lalu membuka catatan lain hingga membuatnya menghabiskan sepanjang hari untuk membaca _notes_ suaminya.

' _Baek, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu. Berjanjilah untuk segera menemukan rumahmu yang sebenarnya. Kau akan mencarinya walaupun waktu akan memakan memorimu dan menggantinya dengan memori baru, dan walau kita akan bertemu dengan takdir yang baru_… _berjanjilah padaku_.. '

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**31 Oktober 2007**

Baekhyun mendesah kecil.

Mata sipitnya menangkap sekilas sosok Chanyeol yang memandanginya tepat didepan pintu. Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya, dia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian kedalam koper, karena itu juga penting agar dia tidak menangis.

Dan udara pagi ini cukup membuat bahunya menahan hawa kesedihan yang begitu kuat dirumah ini, dan langit juga nampak mendung.

"Kau tahu, Baek? Aku benar – benar mengharapkan ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi."

"Ya. Di masa depan. **Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi**. Bukankah kau selalu berkata seperti itu?"

"Jangan melupakanku." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, laki – laki tinggi itu nampak berantakan, mata merah menahan tangis dan juga rambut yang acak – acakan.

"Aku akan semakin tua, Yeol."

"Tua bukan berarti kau dengan mudah melupakan, Baek."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengingatmu dalam pikiranku, Yeol. Tapi disini .." Baekhyun meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat didada kirinya, lalu tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. Pemuda mungil itu menyeret kopernya melewati tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"**Mari kita buat takdir baru**, Yeol. Jika suatu saat nanti aku melupakanmu. Berjanjilah untuk menjadi pengingatku. Berjanjilah untuk mengingatkan aku tentang perasaan ini." Baekhyun menelan ludah susah payah sebelum akhirnya menoleh "Sampai jumpa, Yeol. Aku tidak akan pernah mengucapkan salam perpisahan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pergilah. Jaga dirimu baik – baik." Chanyeol menunduk, tangannya memegang kenop pintu.

"Pastikan untuk tidak menyesal. Itu keputusanmu."

Si raksasa mendongak, mencibir kecil "Bukankah ini juga salah satu dari nasehatmu, kan Lu?"

Luhan, pemuda yang berdiri diteras tertawa "Ya. Mengadakan acara drama bohongan, dan terima kasih telah membuatku seperti perebut suami orang; itu idemu."

"Terima kasih kembali, Lu." Chanyeol menghela nafas kecil, lalu menatap kearah pemuda berjuluk ' rusa kecil ' itu "Dan kau harus tahu, aku menyesal melepasnya."

Luhan memutar kunci mobilnya, memutarnya dengan jari telunjuk dan memutar bola matanya "Tiada awal tanpa akhir, Chan. Tiada akhir tanpa sesal tersendiri."

"Ya, aku akan melewati musim dingin sendirian. Kau harus tahu, aku menyukai bagaimana cara Baekhyun menghangatkanku."

Luhan menepuk lengan raksasa itu dengan cukup keras; sehingga menimbulkan bunyi "Hei, kawan. Waktu terus bergerak, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir akan musim dingin."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Lu." Tanpa membiarkan si pemuda rusa itu menjawab terima kasihnya, Chanyeol menutup pintu berdaun dua itu lalu menguncinya, membiarkan tubuh tingginya bersandar pada pintu; dan tubuh itu melorot hingga kelantai, menyisakan Chanyeol yang tengah menahan tangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda _brunette_ itu hanya meringkuk, menikmati setiap celah kegelapan malam yang menembus tirai yang berada dikamarnya, yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya menangis – karena hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

Kehilangan bukan suatu hal yang mudah.

Dia sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya, membungkam suaranya agar tak terdengar oleh orang tua dan kakaknya. Dia menarik rambutnya, seolah – olah itu dapat meluapkan rasa sakitnya.

Baekhyun memukul lantai membuat jemarinya terlihat memerah.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan disusul suara menenangkan dari Ibunya "Baekhyun-ah, biarkan ibu masuk, nak."

Baekhyun menghapus jejak air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya dengan kasar, lalu berseru dengan suara seraknya "Aku tidak apa – apa, Ibu."

"Ibu tidak percaya, biarkan Ibu masuk, nak. Kau bisa menceritakannya pada Ibu."

Baekhyun mengalah, membiarkan tubuhnya bangkit dan dengan perlahan mencapai kenop pintu dan membukanya, dan begitu pintu terbuka sosok wanita separuh abad itu terkejut dengan keadaan anak bungsunya itu.

"Kau nampak berantakan sekali.." Ibu Baekhyun dengan pelan mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun langsung memeluk wanita yang melahirkannya itu.

Baekhyun kembali menumpahkan tangisnya pada pundak wanita yang dipanggil Ibunya itu, mengadu tentang betapa terlambatnya dia memahami perasaannya sendiri, dan malam itu Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur tenang, kepalanya terus menerus memutar pecahan gambar Chanyeol yang saling berkesinambungan, dengan memori seadanya.

Dan dia tahu, penyakit yang dideritanya telah mengerogoti sedikit demi sedikit ingatan jangka panjang dan jangka pendeknya.

Chanyeol.

Dan ingatan deretan angka memuakkan milik laki – laki itu.

Kebun kecil penuh tanaman bunga Iris putih yang sengaja ditanam.

Segelintir buah apel merah saat Baekhyun mengupasnya untuk Chanyeol.

Buku kumal milik Chanyeol.

Suara Chanyeol.

Lagu 'Heaven' favorit raksasa itu.

Dan segalanya berputar – putar. Baekhyun menarik notes dari laci nakasnya, jemarinya meraih sebuah bolpoin yang berada disana juga. Laki – laki mungil itu membuka tas ranselnya; membawa keluar setumpuk foto dari sana.

Dia merobek sedikit bagian dari kertas guna menyelipkan foto Chanyeol dikertas itu, lalu menulis sebuah keterangan kecil disana ' Chanyeol Park, - mantan – suamiku '

Dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu dengan menulis semua kesukaan Chanyeol dan beberapa memori yang dia anggap penting. Notes yang akan menjadi pengingatnya saat dia akan lupa segala hal.

* * *

- **TBC** -

* * *

a/n : saya hadir dengan chapter 5 dari MNEMONIC, maafkan saya ngaret, saya baru keranjingan main RP [ btw, saya jadi Kang Seungyoon leadernya WINNER itu lohh *gakadaygnanya ]

maafkan saya atas typos, alur cerita, EYD, dan cerita ini sama sekali gak ada bagusnya ...

well, saya minta review anda semua saja, kritik dan saran yaaa ...^^

thanks ..


End file.
